Russian Roulette
by InuKagomeLuver4Eva
Summary: Kirimi has been thrust into a whole new world where a war is raging. Having no recollection of her past, not even her friends, she struggles to survive in this new world. Who exactly is Reznov and the Red Army? Sequel to The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it was certainly fun ending the first part of my The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika story! And you know what that means….SEQUEL TIME! Yes, my friends, it is here. I proudly present to you, (Drum roll!) Russian Roulette! You have to read the first story to understand this one AT ALL. So to those who have read my story and liked it, read this to your hearts content! Because I love just saying the name so you will definitely love the story :). Enjoy~! **

**-Awesome Break-**

People milled about their everyday business, bracing the falling snow and freezing winds with frost bitten hands and sniffling noses. A man, in his early twenties, called his thanks before leaving the town's meat shop, his bag of goodies slung over his toned shoulder. He waved to the people who shouted their hello's, giving them a crooked smile along with a small wave. He walked over to his snow covered motorcycle and hastily wiped the white flakes from the seat and handle bar. Giving a small grunt as he dropped the bag of meats into the sidecar hooked up to his bike, he hopped onto the bike, the seat groaning from his slightly bulky stature.

As he kick started the old bike, he felt the vibrations rattle in his chest and he let out a small sigh of content. Snow flung upwards as he slammed on the gas, his tires screeching loudly in protest as he shot forwards, the bike wavering slightly from the slick road. Houses and businesses blurred by as his speed increased, a smile appearing on his face. He turned off the main road and began to drive up a wide road that lead to a large barrack, a red flag blowing strongly from atop its pole just outside of the building. Slowing down as he near a checkpoint, the man dug out his I.D. and handed it to the guard that had walked towards him with a rifle slung over his shoulder. After looking over it, the armed guard handed it back to him and spoke in a foreign tongue, saluting the rider before pulling a lever to open the gate. Nodding his thanks, the man sped up the hill and pulled up to the front of the door, his hand turning the key to the off position. As the bike rumbled lightly before falling silent, he stood up and walked around towards the sidecar, his hands grasping the large bag of meats. A few men dressed in military uniforms walked by him, joking and laughing without a care in the world.

One of them noticed the man with the bag and called over to him, a smile on his face. The man looked up and smiled back before saying something back in the same foreign tongue the armed guard had used. The two chatted for a moment before a voice came over the loud speaker, yelling what sounded like orders. Shrugging, the two military men waved goodbye before jogging into the barracks, a few other stragglers following closely behind. Walking past the door and around the side of the building, the man began to whistle an unknown tune. A door opened just a little ways in front of him and he was waved over by another man wearing a cooking apron. He began to speak rapidly, motioning to the bag slung over the man's shoulder. With a sigh and a smile, the man tossed the large bag to the cook, saluting before turning around to head back to his vehicle.

Before he could reach the corner of the building, he spotted a figure stumbling towards him from a few yards away, their movements abnormal. Whipping out the gun he had stowed away in his jacket, the man aimed it at the person and began shouting to them, ordering them to halt. But the person just kept coming, almost running now towards him. Aiming down the top of the gun, the man shouted once more, his voice louder than before. The figure suddenly stopped, as if they understood the command. But before he could ask what they were doing, the figure suddenly collapsed into the snow, a fresh layer already beginning to cover their fallen form. Stuffing the gun back into his pocket, the man rushed over to the person, his legs sinking mid-calf into the thick snow as he struggled to make his way to them. He fell to his knees once he reached them and turned them over with ease. Feeling his eyes widen, he muttered something before looking around to see where the person had come from.

A groan emitted from the person and his attention suddenly snapped back to them, his eyes watching their face intently. Their eyes fluttered open and looked up to see a man holding them up, his face unfamiliar. With a raspy voice, the person tried to get words out but couldn't from the lack of energy. Shaking his head no, the man picked up their body before rushing to get back to the building, noticing with slight shock that they were armed with a pistol strapped around their waist. As he neared the building, a soldier noticed him and called out something, his voice slightly gruff. The man called out to him, panic rising in his words as he motioned to the person in his arms with a nod of his head. Realizing what he was implying, the man nodded quickly before running to the main door, throwing it open before darting inside, his voice echoing loudly throughout the building. Panting slightly, the man ran over to the door right as the same man ran out with an older gentleman who seemed to be a general of some sort.

"Viktor, what is the mean of this?" The man spoke roughly in English, his accent thick. Said man began to frantically explain why he was carrying a person in his arms, stumbling over his words slightly. The general held up a hand and the man stopped his stuttering before falling silent, awaiting orders. The person slowly looked up at the man who spoke English, blinking a few times to adjust their eyes.

"Y-you…speak English…?" Their voice was raw and scratchy, startling even the general.

"Yes, tell me little one, what is your name? Where did you come from?" The general asked, his accent making it hard for the person to follow what he was saying. They cleared their throat and tried to speak again.

"K-Kirimi, sir. Can…you tell me where…I am? Am I still in Amestris?" Kirimi watched the man's expression carefully, feeling uneasiness as he spoke in a foreign language to the man behind him before turning his attention back to her.

"Amestris? Is that some sort of new country? That is where you are from, correct?" His voice was gruff as he tried to figure out what this 'Amestris' thing was. The girl felt her hopes crash down rapidly, disappointment evident on her facial expression.

"So, if I'm not in Amestris…then where am I?" The general walked up to her and with a hint of pride in his voice said,

"Our Motherland; Russia."

Kirimi felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as the general's words sunk into her head.

"W-wait…what the hell is Russia?" The soldiers let their jaws drop at the insulting way the girl talked about Russia. The general, who seemed only slightly shocked, let out a deep, throaty chuckle that calmed Kirimi slightly.

"My girl, we have many things to talk about! You must share your world's wisdoms with our own Motherland! But that can wait until later. Come, you must get inside before you freeze to death!" Viktor, the man who was carrying her, hurried after his commanding officer, nodding briefly at one of the soldiers who held the door open for them. As the seemingly hot air hit Kirimi in the face, she let out a violent shudder at the abrupt rise in temperature and dug her nails into the strong arms carrying her. Not flinching in the least, the soldier looked down at her with slightly furrowed brows, completely confused by this strange girl who only spoke gibberish.

"Where's Mika…w-where is she?" Kirimi asked hoarsely, her dulled green eyes slowly trailing up to meet the young mans own brown ones. Taken aback by the question, he tried to come up with something that she could understand.

"Eh…who are you…um, eh…general!" Viktor spluttered out, his English even worse with his thick Russian accent. The general turned to look at him with a cocked brow before waving away his blabbering about not being able to translate.

"Viktor, leave the poor girl alone. It is no surprise she is wondering where her loved ones are. Quickly, we must get her into a warm bed!" The general barked out orders in the foreign language, soldiers saluting him before scrambling to fulfill his orders. Grimacing slightly, Viktor looked down at the sweating girl in his arms and almost felt quilt pang across his hardened heart.

As they moved through the military barrack, they eventually arrived at the medical wing, doctors in white coats calling out names of patients lined up against the stark white walls.

"Ah, Reznov, just the person I needed to see!" A doctor smiled as he walked up to the general now known as Reznov.

"Ah, Emil*, I need you to do me a big favor!" Reznov expanded his arms wide before stepping aside to reveal Kirimi, her eyes darting around the sterile smelling area, slight suspicion on her face. Emil hesitated, his eyes darting from the girl to his comrade, confusion heavy in his expressions.

"Ah, Reznov, may I ask…who is this girl? I do not to be rude, sir, but she does not belong here—"

"Emil, I know that she is not a soldier, but she was found outside in the freezing cold. She needs to be treated before she dies," The general spoke in his rough tone, his words stressing the urgency of the situation. After debating some scenarios in his head, Emil grumbled out some curse words before calling over what appeared to be two nurses.

"Get this young woman into a bed stat! Get the IV going and hook her up to tubes. Move it!" The doctor shouted out, his accent making him sound intimidating to others. Reznov laughed heartily before clapping his friend on the back, a wide smile on his face.

"I guess I owe you a beer now, Emil! I'll go bring you one now," Before Emil could protest, Kirimi was dumped into his arms and the general and the few men following him vanished back into the mess hall. Sighing heavily, Emil looked down at the young woman with slight disgust. Her hair was matted into thousands of intricate knots that would take hours to untangle, her face was covered with the first signs of frostbite, along with most of her exposed skin, and she seemed to not understand a word that wasn't in her own language.

"Girl, you speak English, correct?" Startled, Kirimi looked up to him, shock evident in her eyes.

"Y-yes…"

"That will make things easier. I am going to question you and you are going to answer. Correct?" Emil snapped out as he kicked open a door to what seemed to be a biohazard room, startling the occupants inside.

A young woman rushed up to him, her eyes serious as she shouted incoherently at him from behind her mask. Shouting back, Emil silenced her within seconds before strutting towards an open bed, dropping Kirimi ungracefully onto the bed before gruffly speaking to the woman once more. After a hesitant nod, the doctor turned on his heel and briskly walked back towards the door, tension rolling heavily from his shoulders.

The nurse turned to stare at Kirimi with a slight smile before quietly talking to another nurse next to her, their eyes darting to the girl multiple times as if to confirm what her coworker was saying. Finally, after a few minutes of what sounded like debating, the first nurse walked over to her bed before speaking in Russian.

"E-eh…I don't know…what you're saying …" Kirimi sheepishly spoke, a confused smile on her face. Cocking her head to the side, the nurse gave her a puzzled look before speaking once more, repeating what she said moments ago.

Kirimi, even more puzzled by now, just shook her head and motioned to her mouth with her hand, indicating she couldn't speak their language. The nurse just gave her a blank stare. Tense silence filled the air as the two women stared at one another, their eyes filled with confusion as they tried to figure what the other was saying. After a few minutes, Kirimi gave up and just settled for getting some rest; sleep pulling heavily on her eyelids. Shivering, the Alchemist pulled the thin sheet over her frail body. Right before she could fall into the welcoming darkness, the sound of Edward's voice drifted into her ear.

"_Just sleep now, alright? Everything will be okay._"

**-Awesome Break-**

"Reznov, do you think this is such a good idea? I mean, she could be a spy from the Germans!" Emil hissed as he slammed his beer down on the counter, its contents flying through the air before sloshing all over the wooden surface.

"Emil, I know that you are angry, but believe me; she is not from the fascist Nazis! Her accent is that of an unknown country, my friend. She spoke of this…Amestris. I assume it is her home country." Reznov calmly said as he took a glug of the cooling liquid known as vodka. Snorting, his friend chugged the rest of his beer before slamming it back onto the counter, using his clenched fist to slam down onto it, crushing it with his immense strength.

"Bah! I wonder if you are too soft sometimes, Reznov. Your heart has been melted by this…_girl_. What has happened to the strong killer I knew from boot camp?" Chuckling, said general just set his vodka down gently, turning in his seat to face his long-time friend.

"Emil, I have a good feeling about this girl. If we could get her to speak of this…_Amestris_…then I am sure we can create a secret weapon that will wipe those fascist Nazis out for good!" Reznov lout out a deep, throaty laugh at Emil's sour face.

"Reznov, I am serious here! That girl is nothing but bad news! Besides, what could a little girl do that would allow us to win the war? Nothing!" The doctor snarled out, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at his laughing friend. Stopping his laugh short, Reznov stared at his infuriated comrade.

"That is enough out of you, Emil. You are disgracing Mother Russia with that spiteful tongue of yours. You need to learn to trust this young woman; she may be the one saving your ass in the war." His chair screeched loudly as he stood up, his hands placed firmly on the bar counter. Emil looked up at his friend, slightly shocked at his harsh tone.

"Reznov…I will trust you on this, but do not think that I will trust that child with my life."

Nodding solemnly, the general turned to walk away when he stopped, his hand up.

"I think I will prove you wrong, Emil." Was all he said before he walked away, Viktor following right behind him. Sighing heavily, the doctor scooted back his chair, thanking the bartender as he did so, before deciding to head back to his wing of the barrack.

"You never cease to amaze me with your stubbornness, Reznov. Let's just hope it doesn't kill you."

As he neared the biohazard room, he began putting on his suit when the nurse from earlier exited, her hair frazzled as she pulled off her headgear. She looked up when she noticed him and shook her head, saying something about not being able to communicate properly with her. Furrowing his brows, Emil finished putting on his suit before thrusting open the doors, startling the other nurses.

"Lemme go, bastards! Don't stick that in my arm—what did I just say? There is nothing _wrong_ with my foot!" The young woman from earlier shouted out, her limbs flailing as she struggled to kick off the panicking nurses.

"Stupid girl, stop this struggling!" The doctor snarled out, Kirimi freezing her actions as she jerked her head up to look at him. The two nurses shared a look before nodding to the doctor as they left the room to give him privacy. Sneering, Kirimi just crossed her arms before huffing, looking out the window that showed another wing of the barrack.

"Get me out of here already! I have to go find Mika, damnit! I have no need to be here," She growled back bitterly, face pinched up in anger. Sighing heavily, Emil pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over to her, face showing slight anger.

"Listen, _girl_, you are only here because Reznov asked me to take you in. But under no circumstances do I have to be _nice_ to you," He picked up the clipboard from her bedside table and gave it a quick glance, frowning slightly when he saw barely anything was filled in.

"Look, I don't know how the hell I got here, but I need to go and find Mika! My sister is waiting for me somewhere out there and you expect me to just sit here and listen to those bimbos chatter on and on about something or other. I have…things to do…" As she spoke the last sentence, her eyes began to droop as sleep pulled heavily on them, upper body swaying before flopping back against the pillow. A few moments later, her breathing had slowed and evened out, allowing Emil to let out a stressed sigh.

"It seems we have a lot of work to do before she's ready for anything."

**-Awesome Break-**

Later that evening, Reznov sat in his desk in his office, brows furrowed as he sat deep in thought. It had been hours since Emil had patched up Kirimi, but there had been no updates since. Sighing heavily, the general leaned back in his chair, a shot of vodka in his large hands. Taking the shot, the man was about to refill his glass when a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter,"

The door swung open to reveal Emil, his doctors scrubs splattered with blood.

"Reznov, the operation is done. Everything went well. For the most part," At the last part, Reznov raised a bushy brow in question.

"For the most part…? Tell me, Emil, what was the other part?" Said man sighed heavily before plopping down into a chair, his legs stretching outwards as he reached his arms upwards.

"Well, I found this strange marking on her back. It was a large circle with a bunch of what seemed like ancient words within it. I think it is best if you come and see it for yourself,"

As they travelled down the hallway towards the biohazard room, Emil remained oddly silent.

"Is something the matter? You are awfully silent, my friend." Reznov inquired seriously, dark eyes trailing over to peer at his friend.

"Not at all, my friend…it's just…I really am starting to believe this girl is from another dimension. Considering the fact that she does not speak our language and does not recognize our country in the least. I think you may have stumbled onto something here, Reznov. Something…that could actually allow us to win this war. But, she will need serious training if she is to survive in this war-stricken land." Emil quipped quietly, eyes never straying from the starch white laminated flooring. Reznov remained silent, eyes moving back to stare ahead.

"She is far from ready to even be thinking about that, my friend. Her weary body needs to heal first along with her broken spirit. The chertenok* will become a strong fighter, but she must first overcome obstacles that are holding her back."

"Why do you call her Little Devil?"

"Hmm, I guess because she has the spirit of a warrior. Just a hunch, of course," Reznov chuckled at Kirimi's new nickname, bemusement in his comrades' eyes.

"The spirit of a warrior, huh? You sure do know how to pick them, Reznov!" The two men let out deep chuckles before arriving at the biohazard room, ignoring the suits hanging on the wall. As they entered, the bitter metallic tinge of blood filled the general's nose and he crinkled his face slightly.

"I am not liking this scent, Emil. How badly was she injured?" Reznov asked, very suspicious of his friends' actions. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Emil turned his gaze towards the sleeping girl.

"Ah, well…you see, as I was checking her for wounds, I found that strange marking on her back. As I went to touch it, it began glowing a bright blue and before I knew, it began bleeding! It just squirted everywhere!" Emil cried out in panic, waving his arms around like an idiot.

"Calm down, Emil! What do you mean by it glowed?"

"Eh, ah, I am not sure, Reznov, but the circle, and the words just began to glow! It was the strangest thing, too! After it had stopped, I went to check her over once more, and she looked completely fine!" Reznov looked at his friend as if he had sprouted a third head, eyebrow cocked up in questioning.

"Will you two shut it? Can't a girl get some sleep," A sleepy voice mumbled from the bed, the figure squirming under the heavy blankets piled on top of them. A moment later, Kirimi sat up and rubbed her eyes, a tube sticking into the back of her hand as medicine was pumped into her body.

"Ah, chertenok, you are awake! How do you feel?" Staring at him with bleary eyes, the Alchemist blinked a few times before turning to the man beside Reznov, eyes opening a little more.

"Hey, doc, what the hell did you do to me? I feel _exhausted_! And my back is aching," Emil shared a nervous glance with his friend before walking up to her bed, hands clasped behind his back.

"You will be fine in a little while. I just put you under for a while to examine your wounds. Now, how does your body feel?"

"I just told you! And what the hell did you do to my back? It's _killing_ me," Kirimi groaned out in exasperation, her hands moving up to clench her short locks in anger.

"Kirimi, you must relax for a moment. Your body is not yet ready to move so much." Reznov said gently, hands also clasped behind his back. Kirimi blinked in surprise before listening to him, her hands moving down to rest on her lap. Emil, clearly startled at how easily she listened to his comrade, shook his head briefly before checking the IV in her arm.

"Hmm, I am thinking you don't need this anymore," He yanked the needle from her arm, ignoring the yelp she gave out, and dropped it onto a metal tin sitting on a small tray connected to a long, skinny bar with wheels. "Reznov, I am going to hand her over to you for now."

"Hey, what do you mean, 'Hand me over'? Am I some piece of meat you can just throw around?" Kirimi growled out as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, making to jump up. Emil went to place a hand against her shoulder to shove her back down when Reznov grabbed onto his arm, stopping him.

"No, let her get up. It will be good for her," His grunted out, his deep voice vibrating deep in his chest.

Standing up, Kirimi felt her legs shake slightly, but felt confident as she took a few steps forwards.

"Ah, that's…weird." Kirimi muttered out, examining the scars on her arms and legs with interest, eyes tracing over the reddish bumps protruding from her skin.

"What is wrong, chertenok? Is something wrong?" Reznov asked, slight concern in his thick accent.

"These scars…what are they from? They're all over my body…" As she continued to stare at them in confusion, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Chertenok, you do not know what they are from? Are they from, perhaps, a previous battle you were engaged in?" Reznov asked, hoping to help jog her memory somewhat. Furrowing her brows even deeper, the girl racked her brain for any reason as to why she would have such deep scars.

"No, I can't think of any reason as to why I would have these all over my body…"

"I am sure you will remember in time, but for now I would like to have a chat with you. Emil, if you would be so kind," Nodding, the doctor took the hint and left the roof, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kirimi asked quietly as she kept her green eyes on her scarred arm, running a finger over the red lines.

"Kirimi, I want you to join the Red Army."

"W-what…the Red Army? Like, your country's military? Why would you…?"

"I sense a great spirit within you, chertenok. It feels to me like you were a fighter back in your country." Kirimi felt a ping flitter across her heart at the word fighter. Maybe she really was a fighter in Amestris, maybe she belonged to the military.

"A fighter, huh…it sounds like something I would do." Reznov chuckled at the slight smile on her face.

"Then I wish for you to join us in the battle against the fascist Nazis, if you so please." Kirimi looked up at him in surprise, her arms moving to wrap around her body.

"I'm…not so sure I'm ready for something like this, sir. I mean, I'm not even sure how I came to this country. Ah, and I need to find Mika!"

"Mika, I assume she is your sister?" Reznov asked quietly, unsure of how the young woman would answer. Kirimi hesitated at that.

"I-I actually have no idea…I have, the urge to find her for some reason. I don't know who she even is…" Reznov looked startled at this. Looking around, he spotted a chair before dragging it over, sitting down heavily on it.

"Kirimi, you mean to tell me you have no recollection or your country? But yet you know the name of someone you don't know?"

"I guess…that sums it up. But the problem is…I don't know who _I_ even am. I have no memory of anything except for Mika's name and my country's name, nothing more." The girl mumbled out quietly, her hand subconsciously reaching to brush her waist. Reznov noticed it and reached beside him to grab an object from a nearby table.

"Is this what you're looking for, Kirimi? I took it off when you became unconscious." Kirimi let out a small gape and slowly reached out for the object, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of the weapon.

"This…a gun…you found this on me?"

"Yes. It was inside of this holster," He handed the holster over to her also, watching her expression carefully. As Kirimi examined the weapon, a piece of paper fell out of the barrel, landing softly on her lap.

"A piece of paper? Why would there be one inside of a gun…" As she picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, her eyes scanned over the one sentence written on it.

"What does it say, chertenok?" Reznov asked quietly, his hands folded in his lap. Kirimi let the paper fall from her grasp, eyes wide as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It's from Edward…that name, it sounds so familiar, yet not. Just what the hell is going on here?" Kirimi shouted as she abruptly stood, the gun and holster clattering loudly as they hit the floor. Reznov stood up also in case she tried to make a run for it.

"Kirimi, what is wrong? Are you feeling ill?" The general asked in alarm as she knocked the IV stand over with her arm, the liquid spilling all over the floor. Grabbing her head as agonizing pain overcame her, Kirimi stumbled forward, knocking over a table and ripping a separator curtain from its rings.

"Just…who the hell…am I?" She screamed as gripped her hair, her legs giving out and she fell to the ground. Tears streaked down her face as she sobbed loudly, her body doubled over as if she were in pain.

"K-Kirimi, what is wrong? You must tell me!" Reznov spoke sternly, his large hands resting on her shaking shoulders. Deciding she wasn't going to answer anytime soon, he did the only thing there was to do. He slapped her. _Hard_.

"W-what was that for…" Kirimi mumble out as she rubbed her sore cheek, glaring at him slightly.

"You had better get a hold of yourself! Lashing out because of your emotions will not help you remember who you are!" Reznov yelled out in anger, his face twisting into a dangerous snarl. Kirimi just blinked in shock. Nobody had ever yelled at her because of her emotions.

"I-I just don't know who I am…" The girl whispered out quietly, her head hung low. Feeling his anger reside, Reznov let out a deep breath before dropping back into the chair, a groan of protest coming from it.

"Forgive me for hitting you, chertenok, I let my anger control me. But I want to get an honest answer from you. Will you join the Red Army?"

Kirimi jerked her head up at the question, eyes slightly suspicious.

"And why do you want me to join the military? I bet you're just using me to win your own damn war!"

"Kirimi, listen to me. This is not just what I want, it is to help you find yourself."

Kirimi paused at that.

"What do you mean, find myself?"

"Your heart and mind are lost within themselves. That is why you cannot find the girl you are looking for nor your country. Do you know why I call you chertenok? It is because the name means Little Warrior. I call you this because I can tell you have always been fighting for your life, and I believe you will continue to for a very long time. I am certain you know I am right, correct? Then you must believe in yourself and do what you feel is best."

Reznov stood to leave, his boots the only sound in the room as he headed towards the door. As he opened the door, he stopped as Kirimi spoke.

"I will take you up on that offer, sir. I'll join the Red Army." She spoke confidently, her green eyes staring intently at the back of the generals head. Chuckling softly, Reznov waved a hand to her before exiting the room, the door shutting quietly.

"I knew you would do it, chertenok. Let us just see if you are up to the test."

**-End-**

**Emil*= It's pronounced Eh-Mille, in case you were wondering.**

**Chertenok*=It basically means Little Warrior in Russian. I thought that fit Kirimi perfectly. **

**So, what did you guys think? I thought Reznov was an ass. But then again, he's a badass dude. So he can be an asshole if he likes. I hope you like this :). It's one in the morning and I have work tomorrow lol. But I am going to update A Soul's Twisted Fate since it's been like, over a freaking month since the last chapter. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, another chapter of Russian Roulette! I'm excited for this lol. So, in the first chapter, we learned Kirimi has finally cracked and given in to joining the Red Army with Reznov. This is about three months after the last time we saw her so she's all healed up and raring to go! This is rated M for alcohol abuse. And because a drunk Kirimi is a scary one…seriously, she's scary when she's drunk! Let's see how she does on the first day of Red Army intensive boot camp!**

**-Break-**

"Come on, Chertenok, use your legs!" Reznov called out as he watched said person struggle to climb over a six-foot stone wall, their face red from the effort of climbing.

"Reznov, you say that _one more time_, I'm going to make _you_ climb this damn thing!" They shouted back as they finally flopped on top of the wall, regaining balance for a few seconds before losing that regained balance and falling into a large snowdrift on the other side. Reznov chuckled deeply as he watched Kirimi jump up from the snow, her legs propelling her away from the cold substance.

"I bet I could do it a hundred times better and faster than you, Chertenok!" The general called back to her as she huffed her way through a rope-swinging portion over a large puddle of frozen slush.

"I bet you'd trip up and fall flat on your face!" She laughed back as she leapt with ease from rope to rope, her breath producing white clouds with each breath.

"You would be surprised, Chertenok, I have many more years training than you!" The general chuckled as he watched her grasp slip on the second to last rope, her scream loud as she plunged head first into the frigid slush. After a few seconds, Kirimi burst from the water with a loud gasp, her body shivering violently from the cold water.

"W-whatever…" She stuttered out as she dragged herself from the slush, flopping into another bank of snow. Reznov let his brows furrow slightly as he watched her lie in the snow for a few moments before beginning to walk over to her, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Chertenok, do you need to take a break? You seem exhausted," He spoke gruffly as he used his boot to roll her over, amusement on his face. Kirimi just stared at him with hateful eyes, her breathing labored.

"H-hell no…I can…get up…" She struggled to her feet, her skin red from the harsh winter weather. She managed to regain her balance for a few moments before collapsing to her knees, hair clinging to her head.

"Chertenok, I think it is time for a break. Come; let us go get something to warm us up." Reznov slung her arm over his shoulder before latching his arm around her waist, pulling her up with ease. Kirimi remained silent as they entered into the warm barracks once more, the sudden heat causing her to shiver violently.

"Ah, Reznov, welcome back. How was the training?" Viktor called from his spot at the bar, his drink raised slightly in the air as he greeted them.

"Viktor, you should have seen it! Our little Chertenok looked as graceful as you do when you're drunk!" Reznov cackled out as every soldier in the bar let out boisterous laughter, causing Viktor to down the rest of his hard liquor before slamming it onto the countertop, a smirk on his face.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Alright, I will show you how graceful I am on the edge of death's door!" Viktor shouted out, earning a loud and rowdy cheer from the other soldiers. Reznov let out a deep rumbling laugh before looking over at Kirimi, noticing she was staring intently at the empty cup in Viktor's hand.

"Chertenok, is there something you are wanting?" Instead of answering, Kirimi slipped from his grasp and made her way over to Viktor, her face still slightly red from the cold.

"Is something wrong, Kirimi? Are you not feeling well?" Viktor asked her as she stopped in front of him, his hand moving to rest on her forehead. Kirimi felt her heart flutter slightly but ignored it as she yanked the bottle from Viktor's hand, dangling it in the air before letting it drop with a crash to the ground.

"I will be the one to take you to that challenge, Viktor. I will prove to you that I am the better warrior here." She heard soldiers whistle and shout out encouraging words. Viktor looked slightly taken aback at being challenged by this girl but refused to back down nonetheless.

"Alright, I accept. We will each have three shots of the strongest vodka in all of Russia. After that, we will run an indoor training course to see who is the most 'graceful'." Viktor's accent slightly slurred his words, but was still understandable to some extent.

"Chertenok, do you know what you are getting yourself into? Even the strongest men cannot stand after just one shot. I don't think you will be able to handle it in your condition." Reznov intervened as the soldier working behind the bar reached underneath and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, a black skull with crossbones labeled across the front.

"No, I'm going to prove to him that even drunk, I can beat him at the training course. There's no stopping me," Kirimi stated firmly as she watched the shots being poured, her stomach churning slightly at the strong smell of it. Reaching out, she grabbed the small shot glass as Viktor did the same.

"You are a foreigner who has never even _heard_ of Russia and you claim to be stronger than me?" Viktor snorted as he raised his glass, preparing to down the thing in a second flat. Raising her glass also, the two gave a nod in understanding before downing the shots, slamming the glasses back onto the countertop. After a few seconds, Kirimi could already feel her sense dulling as the strong alcohol began to affect her. Viktor, on the other hand, was barely affected as his glass was refilled once more.

"How are you feeling already, Kirimi? Still want to go through with this?" Viktor taunted as he lifted the shot glass once more, Kirimi doing the same. She drank the shot before slamming the glass down, her knuckles turning white from her grip on it.

"Ha, as if! I'm…gonna beat you, Viktor!" Her words began to slur as she swayed slightly in her spot, some of the men reaching out to prevent her from falling over.

"You won't…learn, will you?" Viktor slurred back as his glass was filled once more, his eyes becoming glassy. Once their glasses were filled for the third time, they each picked it up and gulped it down quickly. Kirimi barely placed the cup on the counted while Viktor's dropped to the floor, shattering on contact.

"Let's do this, Viktor. For the…title of…warrior!" Kirimi hiccupped out, giggling as she stumbled back a few steps, her face flushed red from the alcohol. Viktor gave her a crooked grin as he stood up, swaying ever so slightly.

"I'm gonna…beat you, K-Kiri…Kiri…bah, I feel…tipsy!" Viktor slurred out, taking a few staggering steps before linking arms with the still giggling Kirimi, making his way towards the indoor training area. Reznov let out a heavy sigh before shaking his head and following after them, every soldier in the bar trailing after to watch the battle.

_**-**_**At the training area-**

"Chertenok, are you sure you are well enough to do this? You are beyond the verge of drunk," Reznov asked her as she sat on the ground, giggling and rocking herself back and forth.

"Heh, of course! I'm…still sober! I can take 'em!" Viktor wobbled over to her, his arm stretched outwards as he offered to help her up. She took his hand, still giggling like an idiot, and was pulled to her feet before being pulled against his toned chest.

"Let's do this! Has…has anyone told you…you look pretty…when you're smiling?" Viktor asked with a slightly crooked grin that grew as he watched her face explode in a heavy blush. She shoved him back slightly before sobering the slightest bit, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Let's just do this," She said as briskly as she could, trying not to let out a bubble of laughter that tickled the back of her throat. They lined up at the beginning of the course as Reznov stood near a timer a few feet away.

"This test is to prove who can run the course in a timed manner while being drunk. **(Sounds smart, right?) **You are not only being timed, but whoever reaches the end of the course, wins. Are you ready?" The general asked gruffly, watching as Kirimi and Viktor readied themselves at the starting line, faces determined. "And, go!"

The two wobbled slightly as they began to run, but managed to regain their balance as they reached the first obstacle; climbing a ladder that led to a zip line platform. Kirimi felt her lungs and legs burn as she struggled to stay ahead of Viktor, her vision blurring slightly as the alcohol continued to pump through her veins. The soldiers on the sidelines cheered as loudly as they could, some cheering for Kirimi while the others supported their comrade.

'I have…to keep moving! I will defeat him!' The young woman thought as she pushed herself forward, reaching out to grab the ladders rung. She wrapped her hand around it and began to pull herself upwards, grunting as her muscles refused to work properly.

"Are you coming…or are you going to stay down there all day!" Viktor called from above her, giving her a cocky grin as he looked down at her from the platform. Jerking her head up in surprise, Kirimi felt her jaw drop as Viktor gave her a wave and a wink before vanishing. The sound of the zip line reached her ears and she pushed herself up the ladder, nearly collapsing on the platform.

"Go, Chertenok, show me the true warrior you are! I know you can defeat him if you reach deep inside of yourself!" Reznov called from below, the cheers of soldiers backing him up as he encouraged her. She looked up to see Viktor stumbling as he released his grip on the handlebars, making his way to the second obstacle. Feeling an unknown strength welling up inside of her, Kirimi stood up and took a step back, crouching her body down as she prepared to spring forward. With a deep breath, she leapt forwards, lifting her legs upwards as she prepared to land on her destined target.

Viktor looked back as he reached the second obstacle, letting his jaw fall open at what he saw. Kirimi had landed on _top _of the zip line and was _running_ down it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. As she reached the end of the line, she crouched down before pushing off with a powerful kick from her legs. Viktor watched in awe as she flipped once before landing on the high wall that was known as the second obstacle.

"You might want to hurry, Viktor. Unless you want to lose to a girl," She taunted as she blew him a kiss from atop her perch, giggling slightly. 'This somehow feels like déjà vu. I wonder why I'm getting this feeling…' Kirimi thought as she leapt down from the wall, stumbling slightly as she hit the ground. Her legs began to propel her once more as she neared the third and final obstacle; a twenty-foot climbing wall with two ropes dangling down from the top.

Viktor shook his head to clear his mind before beginning to scramble up the wall, his strong arms swiftly pulling him up and over the obstacle. He began to run after Kirimi, intent on defeating her to regain his pride and honor. He let out a string of curses as she began climbing the wall, her body moving swiftly up the final obstacle. Right as he reached the bottom, he looked up to find her just feet from the top. But something wasn't right about it. It looked like she was reaching out to touch the platform when her body froze solid.

"Kirimi, is something…wrong?" He slurred at her, watching as her body began to slump forwards. The back of her shirt began to turn a deep red, the shape of a circle beginning to form from the fluid.

"Viktor, get her off of there now! Something is not right with her!" Reznov called to him as he began to rush towards them, tone panicked. Viktor snapped out of his stupor in time to see her release her grasp on the rope, her body free-falling twenty feet towards the ground.

"Kirimi, wake up!" He cried out as he jumped off the wall to move underneath her, his arms ready to catch her. As she neared the ground, the marking on her back began to glow bright blue, sending a blindingly bright light throughout the entire room. Viktor shielded his eyes as they began to burn immensely, a cry of pain escaping from him in the process.

_Kirimi felt as if her body was going to be ripped apart, lit on fire, and then torn apart with heavy-duty machineguns. _

'_Why does my body feel this way? What's happening to me?' The girl thought as she found herself floating in an endlessly white room. There was no sound, no noise, and no objects. She was the only one in the room. No one else, just her. _

"_You are here at last, Kirimi." A voice spoke to her, alarming the girl. She whirled around to see a white figure sitting on what appeared to be the ground, a wide smile on their blank face. _

'_W-who are you?' She asked with fear lacing in with each word that she spoke. The figure's grin widened and they let out a gleeful cackle. _

"_Oh, that's a shame. You don't seem to remember me at all, do you?" The person asked with a slight pout on their face. Kirimi felt pain erupt in her back and she suddenly found herself falling towards the ground. She crossed her arms out in front of her in hopes of it slowing down her treacherous fall. She felt immense heat surround her body as she landed painfully on the hard ground, her head spinning as she struggled to get up. Opening her eyes, she felt her body freeze up as she saw what was happening all around her. An entire city seemed to be lit on fire as strange objects from above dropped what seemed to be tiny little specks. As soon as they slammed into a building, it caused it to explode in a massive fireball of flames and smoke. Screams could be heard from within the city, their cries futile as the entire area was soon ignited in flames. _

'_W-what's going on here…?' An unfamiliar voice rang in her head, causing her to grip her head in agony. _

"_Get out of my head! Get out, get out, __**get out**__!" She screamed into the air, her head thrown towards the smoky skies in pain. _

"_Ah, there she is! Chertenok!" A masculine voice called out roughly to her, causing her to cautiously turn towards the source. She felt her stomach churn at the person's haggard condition. Blood streaked down their forehead and onto their torn and ragged coat. Their arm was in a makeshift splint and there was a person beside them supporting them. _

"_R-Reznov, what happened to you? What's going on?" Kirimi cried out as she struggled to her feet, slipping on the slick snow in the process. _

"_Chertenok, I need you…to finish the mission for me…I am no longer able to fight in this bloodshed war. It is…up to you…" Reznov trailed off softly as his body slumped forwards, the person supporting him collapsing to his knees, eyes welling up with tears. Kirimi felt her hands cover her mouth in horror, her legs wobbling as she moved towards him. _

'_What the hell is happening? Hey, can you hear me? Kirimi, can you hear me?' The voice in her head called out once more. But she was in too far in shock to feel the immense pain, let alone hear the voice. _

"_R-Reznov…hey, a-answer me! You can't d-die like this, you c-can't! Damnit…DAMNIT!" She screamed into the air, rage filling her body as she stood up and turned towards the flaming city. "You will pay with your __**life**__, Hitler. I don't care how long it __**takes**__, but I __**will**__ bring down your reign of terror. For my comrades, for my Mother Russia, and…for Reznov. I will have…my…__**REVENGE**__!" Ignoring her comrade's cries of protest, the young woman began to run towards the city. _

'_H-hey, wait! What do you think you're doing? Stop, Kirimi, don't do it!' The voice cried out, panic in their tone. _

"_Shut up, you damn voice! That bastard is going to pay for killing my friends! I won't allow him to live any longer!" Kirimi growled out as she shoved past people trying to escape the blazing flames, the fire not even fazing her as they licked at her body. _

'_Getting revenge will do nothing! Do you think it's going to bring your friends back to life? No! All you're doing is throwing your life away right now!' The voice screamed at her, the effect causing her ears to ring slightly. Kirimi picked up the pace as she saw her target in range, her hand moving to her side where her firearm lay at the ready. _

"_I don't care about that anymore! I've already thrown my life away more than once! One more time won't affect me! And how would you know about throwing your life away? You're just a fucking voice inside of my head!" She skidded to a halt as she stood in front of a large building, her eyes locked onto a person on the overlooking balcony._

'_Because I've seen you throw away your life carelessly __**twice**__ in front of me, Kirimi! Damnit, I won't lose you again!' The last statement caused the girl to pause, confusion flittering across her face. _

"_What are you talking about? I don't even know you—!" _

'_Yes, you do! You know who I am, Kirimi! I'm Ed—!' _

"_Ah, so the little rat has finally come out from hiding. Are you ready to give up, little rat? Or do you wish to join your friends in the pits of Hell?" The person on the balcony sneered down to her, their thick accent warping each word. Kirimi let out a growl as she removed the weapon from her side, aiming it at the person with dangerous malice in her eyes. _

"_You'll be the one going to Hell, Hitler! Your reign of murdering and terror is over! This is the end of your life!" Hitler just chuckled before removing a revolver from his suit jacket, examining it with mild interest. _

"_Oh, so you think? What can you, a little __**rat**__, do without your pack? Nothing, that is what! If you want to try and take my life, then I will not hesitate in the taking of yours." He yelled out over the growing rumbling noise coming from somewhere in the sky. Kirimi just pulled back the hammer on her pistol before pulling the trigger the same time as Hitler, the air becoming tense. Slowly, as if in slow motion, Hitler crumpled over the railing before falling to the ground, his body motionless. _

"_That takes care of that. Now my comrades…" Kirimi stopped as blood bubbled up her throat and out of her mouth, plopping to the ground in front of her. _

'_Kirimi! Are you alright?' The voice asked as she slowly fell to her knees, grip loosening on the pistol before it clattered to the ground seconds later. Shakily, she raised a hand to her chest, pressing against it lightly before pulling her hand back. Crimson fluid stained her skin a dark red as blood pumped from the bullet wound in her chest. _

"_That…sneaky bastard…I should've…known…" Was all she muttered before collapsing to the ground, blood pooling all around her. _

'_Kirimi, get up! Don't you dare die on me! I promised to protect you forever! I swore never to let you die on me! GET UP!' The voice yelled out to her, darkness overcoming them quickly. Kirimi let a small smile grace her trembling lips as she spoke her final words. _

"_Thank you, for everything…Edward…" _

_Kirimi jerked her eyes open, tears streaming down her face as she found herself lying on the ground in the stark white room, the blank-faced figure right next to her. _

"_W-what happened…I thought I died?" She stuttered out, her hand grasping the spot where searing pain burned in her chest. The figure remained silent as it watched her try to regain her breath._

"_I think that's enough for today," The figure on the floor said solemnly, a large black door appearing behind their form. Kirimi felt exhaustion drag her body down as the doors slowly opened, an enormous eye appearing in the center. _

"_W-wait, I don't want to go back! Tell me where I came from! Who I really am! Please, I want to know what's happened to me," She cried softly as black hands wrapped around her frame, dragging her into the gates' depths. The figure just gave her an expressionless laugh before waving their hand airily. _

"_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, Kirimi. Except with you, it's going to be in the worst way possible." Kirimi was about to cry out at the suddenly dark words when everything went pitch black._

**-Break-**

"Why is she not responding, Reznov? She's been like this for almost an hour now!" Viktor asked the general, his hand checking Kirimi's pulse.

"Calm yourself, Viktor. I am sure she will come to soon enough. Emil will be here as soon as possible to check up on her. Although, I would be lying if I said I was shocked. She had done well in training earlier. I wonder why she would suddenly fall like that…" Reznov trailed off as he went into thought, bushy brows furrowing in the process.

"Reznov, what is going on here? Why is the girl lying on the ground?" Emil called out as he briskly made his way over to them, shoving some of the men out of his way. The general turned to greet his friend but was waved off as the doctor crouched down on the other side of Kirimi, his hand checking for a pulse against her wrist.

"It seems she is just unconscious. Reznov, what have I told you about over-working her? She is still not fully ready to be doing this kind of training." Emil snapped at his friend, digging into his bag for a stethoscope.

"Emil, do not jump to such conclusions so soon. She has been doing so well these past few weeks, she must have just been tired. However, there is something else we need to talk about. In private." Emil looked up at his friend at the last part; giving a small nod at the look he was given.

"Is she going to be alright?" Viktor asked Emil as he helped him sit Kirimi up.

"She should be fine in a…" Emil trailed off as he felt something warm and sticky coat his fingers, removing his hand from the girl's back. Some of the men let out gasps while others moved closer to see what was going on.

"Stop your chattering and go get two of the nurses! Now!" Emil barked at some of the men, a few of them instantly saluting before scrambling out of the training area in search of the nurses.

"Emil, what do you think is going on with her?" Reznov asked quietly as his comrade stood up, wiping the blood on his white coat and letting it smear across it.

"It means we have a serious problem on our hands, Reznov. A serious problem,"

**-Back in Amestris-**

"Hey, Ed? Ed, wake up. C'mon, sleepy, time to get up." Edward jerked awake, his breathing uneven and heavy. Tears streaked down his face and he quickly tried to cover them up by slinging his arm over his eyes.

"What do you want, Winry? It's too early in the day to be up," He said quietly, hoping she hadn't noticed he was crying. Winry was quiet for a few moments before walking towards the door, stopping as her hand reached the knob.

"Alphonse is waiting for you downstairs, Edward." Was all she said before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Sighing, he rubbed the tears from his eyes before sitting up and looking out the window, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

"What was the dream? It was as if I was actually there in her mind with her. Was it some kind of sign? Like to where she is?" He whispered out as he pulled on his pants before stretching his arms upwards, reaching his hand towards the doorknob. 'I haven't cried like this in a long time. How come I feel like _I_ was the one fighting in that war and dying in the end?'

As he made his way down the hallway, he tried to shake the nightmare from his mind, heart clenching slightly in pain.

"Ah, brother, good morning!" He blinked twice before looking over to see Alphonse sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Al. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Ed asked as he stepped down the final stair, checking to make sure nothing else was on his face.

" Is something wrong, brother? You look like you had a nightmare." Alphonse asked, curious as to why his brother was acting weird so early in the morning.

"It's nothing, Al. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you ever think we're going to find her, Ed? I mean, it's already been almost a year since she's gone missing. Do you really think we're going to find her, brother?" Alphonse asked quietly, startling Edward slightly at the abrupt question.

"At this point, Al, I'm not so sure anymore. But that doesn't mean we're going to give up looking for her."

"But brother, it's been so long. I know we've been searching for clues to getting her back, but we haven't found a thing. How do we know she's even…alive?" Alphonse asked hesitantly, knowing it was a touchy subject for his older brother. Edward flinched slightly but covered it up as he walked towards the suit of armor known as his younger brother.

"Alphonse, you shouldn't be so down. It's not like you," Winry chastised lightly as she entered the room, a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Winry," Edward started, unsure of how to ask her something.

"Hmm, what is it?" She asked as she gave him his drink before talking her own and setting the small tray down on the table. Edward stared at her for a few moments before looking down and scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"I've been wondering about something lately. Ever since Kirimi's left, you seem to be in a better mood everyday," Winry jumped a bit at the sudden accusation, her hands shaking slightly as she cast her eyes downwards.

"W-what are you talking about, Ed? I'm no different than I was before—!"

"You're happy that she's gone, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a true one at that. Winry felt her hand clench around the cup in her hand and she felt her heart clench slightly.

"I won't lie anymore. I am somewhat happy that she is gone from this world. But," She paused as she searched for the right words. "I…I do kind of miss her also. I've never really been friends with another girl so I just felt attracted to her. It felt so natural when we went shopping for the ball way back then. I felt like…she was a true friend, one that would never abandon me when I needed help. A-and I…treated her so horribly! She even saved grannies and mine's lives when the house caught fire and risked her own to save us. I know I shouldn't be so damn happy that she's gone, b-but…I really am starting to miss her." The mechanic sobbed out, dropping her cup on the floor and wrapping her arms around herself as the tears began to fall from her blue eyes. Edward and Alphonse just sat silently as she cried her sorrows out, the elder feeling the painful scenes of his nightmare re-entering his mind.

"Crying won't get you anywhere, ya know." The brother's looked up to see Pinako standing there with a hand on her hip and the other on her pipe, her lips in a slight smile.

"Granny, what do you think we should do?" Al asked as she walked up to Winry and handed her a handkerchief before turning towards the brothers.

"It's not about what I think, boys, it's about what your hearts think the right thing to do is. If you really want to find a way to bring her back, then by all means go out and find a way. No one's stopping you from leaving to do what you want." Pinako said as she took a puff from her pipe, blowing the smoke out in a large cloud.

"You're right, granny, but we haven't found any clues as to where she's gone to." Edward said softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait, brother! What if we try going back to where she disappeared at? Maybe there's a clue there!" Alphonse suddenly spoke, causing curiosity to bubble up in his brother.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea, Al. I never thought of doing that,"

"Wait, didn't they block it off after we emerged? I think there's a new building there now," Winry sniffled out as she wiped away the rest of the tears on her face, bunching up the cloth in her hands.

"You're right, I think there's a new apartment there." Edward muttered more to himself than aloud.

"We could always ask Mustang to give us permission to go down there!" Alphonse threw out, hoping it was a good idea. Edward suddenly smacked his left fist into his right palm, an idea striking him.

"That's it, Al! We can demand that damn Mustang to let us investigate the tunnel! You're so smart, Alphonse!" Edward clapped his brother on the back of the head, nearly knocking it off in the process. Alphonse just rubbed the back of his helmet and let out a small laugh.

"I just thought since Mustang was the Fuher now, he would have the power to allow us to go down there."

"Let's just hope the tunnel hasn't collapsed otherwise that's another problem we'll have."

Winry just watched as the two brothers conjured a plan to revisit the place the young mechanic always dreaded. She began to feel a strange urge to go with them, the feeling pulling the strings attached to her heart harder as they stood up and prepared to leave for Central.

"W-wait!" She cried out, her hand reaching towards them in desperation. The two stopped and shared a glance before looking at their childhood friend.

"Is there something you need, Winry?" Alphonse asked kindly while Edward just shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"I-I want to go with you two, to Central." She stuttered out, her face turning a slight shade of red. Edward jerked his head up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash and Alphonse just clenched his fists before pumping them in the air.

"That's great, Winry! If brother ever breaks his arm, you can just fix it for him so we can keep searching!" Winry just chuckled slightly before taking the younger brother to gather some luggage for the trip.

"You know she never meant to hurt you or that young girl," Pinako said gruffly as she took another puff of her pipe, thin wisps of smoke escaping her lips as she talked.

"I know that, Auntie. It's just a little weird for her to suddenly be interested in going back to the place where she disappeared all of a sudden." Edward sighed heavily as he reached for his infamous red jacket on the coat rack next to the front door.

"Come now, Edward, don't be like that. Winry feels guilty about all of this and she wants to make it up to you two by helping in finding her. I suggest you get going soon, the train will be leaving shortly." Before Ed could get another word in, Winry and Alphonse appeared, ready to go.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Winry asked softly as she moved towards him, eyes filled with concern. Instead of answering, the State Alchemist opened the door and began walking down the gravel path, his hands in his pockets as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Hurry up, you two. We're going to miss the train!" He called out without looking back at them.

As the three began their trek back to Central, Edward's mind kept wandering back to the horrific nightmare of Kirimi dying.

'I've never heard her so angry in her life. What exactly was going on there? And that place…she called it Mother Russia? That has to be where she is right now. Damnit, if only we had more clues to find you! Just hang in there a little longer, Kirimi. I'll find you even if it takes the rest of my life.'

**-Back in Russia-**

Kirimi jerked her eyes open, her breathing ragged as her hand clawed at the searing pain in her chest.

"Guah, what the…fuck?" She growled out as she hunched over in attempt to ease the pain only to have pain flare up on the center of her back. As she began screaming out curses, a figure stirred on the chair next to her bed.

"Ah, Kirimi, you're awake!" Said girl stopped her swearing and looked over to see Viktor looking immensely relieved.

"A-ah, Viktor, what are you…?" She didn't have the chance to finish as he flung his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I was so scared when you fell from the last obstacle. You suddenly froze up when your back began to bleed, and then…" He stopped short as his body began to shake slightly, small sobs coming from his mouth. Kirimi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, the strange urge of tenderness overcoming her.

"It's alright, Viktor. Everything's all right now. I'm alive and that's all that matters. I'm sorry if I worried you," She whispered the last part, gently running a hand through his short blonde locks. 'Why do I feel so attracted to him? I feel a strong urge to let myself fall in love with him, yet at the same time I feel like I'm betraying someone. Where is this feeling coming from?'

The door opened and Viktor loosened his grip on her but still had his arms around her waist, causing the young woman to flush bright red.

"Ah, it seems you are awake, Chertenok. How are you feeling?" Reznov asked as he pulled back the dividing curtain to check on her, raising a brow at the couple's current position. Flushing even brighter, Kirimi just let her hands drop to rest on Viktor's arms before attempting to act as if everything was normal.

"Reznov, glad to see you. I feel fine, thanks. What happened to me during the race? I remember climbing up the wall and then…I was in a white room." Kirimi trailed off quietly, causing the general to furrow his brows in confusion.

"White room? What was this room like? Was there anything in it?"

"Well, there was a figure in there, sitting on the floor." Kirimi started slowly, trying to remember everything piece-by-piece. "And it said I didn't remember it. I get the feeling I've seen it somewhere before, but I just can't place it."

"What happened after that?" Viktor asked, his dark eyes boring into her own bright green ones.

"I was falling…from the sky. And before I knew it, the room changed and I was outside, in the snow. A city was burning in front of me, flames and smoke filling the sky as people began to run away from the fires. Then a strange voice filled my head and I felt as if my head were going to explode. The voice sounded so familiar that it nearly broke my heart," Kirimi rested a hand over her heart and dug her fingers slightly into her shirts fabric. "But then I saw you, Reznov, stumbling up to me through the snow. You were wounded pretty badly. Viktor was supporting you. You told me that it was my time to take over the mission…right before you died…" Her voice wavered at the end and Viktor grasped one of her hands in his own larger one, rubbing his thumb across her skin in circles. Reznov looked pale as he grabbed a chair and plopped down heavily onto it, hands resting on his lap.

"Please, go on if you are able to."

Nodding, Kirimi took a deep breath before continuing.

"I just felt so angry that I ran into the burning city with that voice yelling at me the whole time. It said it was pointless to throw away my life for something as stupid as revenge and even said it had seen me throw away my life more than once before. A man spoke to me in a heavy accent from a balcony in a large building. He said I was going to rot in hell with the rest of my comrades. We pulled guns on each other and fired. He…went down first, falling off the balcony and landing on the ground. I started walking away when I noticed he had shot me…right through my chest. The voice in my head became panicked and started yelling something about not being able to protect me and being stupid for letting me die. Right before I died, though, I said, "Thank you, for everything…Edward."" The room fell silent as tears slid down Kirimi's face, her arms moving to wrap around herself in hopes of comfort.

"That name…is it the one of another person you're searching for?" Viktor asked silently as he averted his gaze to the floor. Kirimi only nodded as more tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes becoming puffy and red. "Excuse me." Viktor abruptly stood up and left the room, his heavy footsteps making scuffing sounds as he left, slamming the door behind him angrily. Reznov reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth before handing it to Kirimi who mumbled her thanks.

"This…all of it…is sort of like, a vision, no? And this…Edward, you speak of, is he someone you knew back in Amestris?"

"Y-yeah, at least, I think he is. I'm not sure. But, I think I know, deep down, that he is someone very important to me. And he says he promised to protect me forever, to never let me die. Yet…I threw away my life for revenge and ended up hurting him. Reznov, I…I want to…I want to know who I am and how I got here!" She sobbed out, her body hunching forward as the sobs wracked her body violently. Something clinked against her hand and she slowly moved her hands to grab the object. Feeling it was attached to her next, she quickly undid the chain before dangling it in front of her eyes.

"That is a wedding ring, correct?" Reznov asked as he moved closer to inspect the dirtied ring dangling mid-air. Kirimi gently touched a finger to it, feeling something familiar about it.

"I-I think so…but this is a woman's ring and it looks very old. I get the feeling this is an important part of me remembering who I am, Reznov. I know this ring is important to me…but why?"

As the two continued to talk, Viktor stood outside the doors of the Infirmary, fists clenched tightly against his side.

'She already has another man…? If that is the case, then why is he not here _protecting _her? What kind of a person is he exactly?' The soldier thought bitterly as his heart thumped painfully against his chest. Ever since he had rescued her from that blizzard months ago, he had fallen head-over-heels in love with the strange girl. He always had the urge to fight off the drunken soldiers whenever they gave her a dirty look. He even went so far as to watch her training from afar, ensuring she wasn't injuring herself.

'Why must my heart yearn for such a strange girl? She has been the only one to ever capture my heart so fast. Mother Russia, what should I do?'

The door opened and Reznov emerged, looking worse for wear.

"Reznov, will she be alright?" The general just blinked before looking at him, a tired expression making him look older than he really was.

"She will be fine, Viktor, relax. It seems that her memories are slowly returning to her. Soon, she may even be able to find her way home. Who knows?" The man just shrugged before turning and heading towards his office, hands clasped behind his back.

"But, general, how can you be so sure she will regain all of those memories?" Viktor challenged Reznov, the general stopping in his tracks.

"Are you suggesting that something is going to prevent that from happening, Viktor?"

"I am saying that I will not let her be hurt by this…_Edward_…person again. I will protect her life, no matter the cost." Viktor growled out before spinning on his heel and marching his way towards the barracks, his fists still clenched at his side. Reznov remained silent for a few moments before looking back at Kirimi through the door windows. The nurses were checking her bandaging and by the looks of it, still having a hard time communicating with the young woman.

"You do not know what is best for her, Viktor. _You_ may be the one hurting her in the end." Sighing, the general shook his head before continuing to walk towards his office. "And it may very well be the death of her."

**-End-**

**What did you guys think? I stayed up until two in the morning to finish it lol. Man, did you see Viktor practically **_**drooling**_** over her? He's got some serious crushing going on! And that cute little snuggle in the Infirmary ;). I actually retyped the entire Italics part because I came up with a much better idea at work. And for those of you who play Black Ops, you would notice there's a quote from the game in there :). I actually didn't realize that until a while ago haha. But yeah, Hitler's dead, Kirimi's dead, the whole freakin' town is on fire. Just your average day in Russia :D. Hope you enjoyed it! Because from this point on, it's going to be rated M for blood, alcohol abuse, and Roy Mustang's sexy Fuher stache. Seriously, it's dead sexy…in a miniskirt. Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You can commence the rock throwing at me now. I've been so freaking busy its ridiculous. My first term of college is ending so I have like, a week break before I go back haha. I injured my back at work so now I have to find another job because I can't work there anymore . So, since I can't work for a whole freaking week, I've decided to be a potato and write fanfics for a while! Hooray! Without further adieu, here's chapter 3 of Russian Roulette :D! **

**~Amestris~**

"Colonel, what the hell do you mean we can't go back there? There's a possibility—!"

"Fullmetal, I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense! Either you stop these ludicrous lies or else I'll _force_ you out of this building. Am I clear? And it's Fuher now!" Fuher Mustang shouted as he slammed his fist against the desk, his precariously stacked pile of papers now raining down like confetti. Edward scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to give up over such a minor threat. Sighing heavily, Mustang slouched back in his chair as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming.

"Boys, there's nothing you can do now. You even told us yourselves that…she vanished in the building. I don't mean to sound harsh, but she's gone. There's nothing you can do now, I'm sorry," Riza told them softly from her spot by the door, her hands clenched behind her back.

"Hawkeye, please, just listen to us! Brother knows she's still alive and we've found a possible way to bring her back!" The younger Elric pleaded the officer, his voice cracking slightly. Mustang cracked an eye open and watched with silent interest.

"Mustang, you know about the Gate, right? That day…she didn't die, she was forced through the Gate. Her ring was all that remained behind that day. She's alive, Mustang, I just know it." Edward said quietly but sternly as he turned towards the Fuher once more, golden eyes boring holes into the now fully alert Mustang.

"Edward, do you have actual evidence that she's still alive? If she went through the Gate, then there's no way—."

"She wasn't the actual sacrifice. There were piles of dead soldiers who were used to open the Gate and she was just pulled into it. Even though…Bradley had stabbed her with his sword, there's still a chance she's alive! Damnit, Colonel, if you don't believe me, then I'll personally take you down there and show you!" The room filled with heavy silence as the words sunk into the former Colonel, his eyes the only thing showing emotion. After a few tense minutes, Fuher Mustang stood up, startling the Elric's and even Hawkeye. Adjusting his cap, Mustang turned and looked at Fullmetal with a slight smirk.

"Lead the way, Fullmetal."

**~Russia~**

"Hey, Reznov, can I ask you something?" the young woman asked as they took a stroll through the snow-filled streets, watching as men, women, and children laughed and enjoyed their outings.

"Da, what do you wish to know, Chertenok?" **(A/N Da is yes in Russian.) **The general asked as he smiled at a young couple walking past them, memories of the old days popping back up.

"Do you…think I'll ever be able to go back home? I mean, I love it here, it's absolutely beautiful, but I mean…" Kirimi began to ramble, hoping not to offend the general and his love for his country. Reznov let out a chuckle before looking at her with a smile.

"Of course, Chertenok, there is always a way. Even though it may not be visible, it is still there, waiting for you." As he noticed her face fall slightly, he stopped and turned fully towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's…just that I don't know how to get home, Reznov, I'm not from this country. I don't think I'm even from this dimension…" Kirimi sighed miserably before looking up at the general, tears beginning to prickle her eyes. Reznov felt his heart ache for the young child and patted her on the head, not sure how else to comfort her.

"Chertenok, I will help you find a way to get back even if it costs me my life. I promise you that, and as a Russian, I never break a promise." The general promised with a smile before stuffing his hands back into his coat pocket and continuing to walk down the street. Kirimi quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and jogged to catch up to her comrade, a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you, Reznov." The general just smiled and nodded.

"You know, Chertenok, you are starting to outgrow those clothes. I am thinking it is time to get some new ones."

Looking down at her dirty and shortening clothes, Kirimi sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right. I never thought I would grow so much! I was sure I was done, but I guess not." The two walked in silence for a moment more before the general suddenly veered left and began opening the door to a shop with mannequins in the window wearing fashionable clothing.

"Reznov? Where are you going?" The general just motioned for her to follow as he vanished into the store, the door closing heavily behind him. The young woman hesitated slightly before trudging through the snow to follow him, struggling slightly as she pulled the heavy door open. Warm air smacked her in the face and she let out a sigh of content as she took off her heavy coat to warm up.

The owner of the store seemed to be in deep discussion with Reznov when he noticed the young woman and stopped, a smile on his face.

"Welcome, young one. General Reznov has told me about your…eh, problem, and has left it to me to help. Tell me, what is your name?" The clerk asked, his heavy accent making it hard to understand what he was saying.

"Oh, umm, my name is Chertenok…wait, I meant Kirimi! Ah, I almost forgot my real name," The woman laughed at her mistake, forgetting that she was always called by her nickname. The clerk chuckled at her flushed face before walking up to her and gently guiding her towards a rack of vibrant clothing near Reznov.

"Now, these are some of the latest fashions that the super models wear in Moscow. But I guarantee these will look…how would you say, stunning?" The clerk stumbled slightly over his words but continued nonetheless, picking up some of the hangers and showing them to the woman, watching her expressions like a hawk.

Reznov just watched as Kirimi was ushered around, clothes thrown into her arms before being shoved into an empty dressing room.

"She is quite the beauty, Reznov. Many men must be fawning over her," The clerk chuckled as he took a stand next to the general, arms crossed as he turned his eyes to the man next to him.

"Yes, she has blossomed into such a beautiful young woman over these past months," Reznov chuckled as he heard her cursing about complicated shirts. "But she is also scarred from many battles from her past. She is one of the strongest women I have ever met and lives to protect others while not caring for her own safety." The general was about to say more when Kirimi emerged from the dressing room, her hands nervously wringing one another as she looked towards them. The top she wore was a knee-length dress with black and white intricate designs and sleeves that went below the elbow, black faux fur covering the ends of the sleeves. Charcoal colored leggings covered her legs beneath the dress while black velvet boots finished the outfit. Her hair had grown just past her shoulder blades and some stray strands were resting on the top of her dress. Her bright green eyes illuminated her face while the cold weather outside had made her cheeks a rosy color, adding to her already natural beauty. The clerk, who was normally composed and calm, felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop at the sight before him. Reznov, more of a gentleman, merely raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"W-well, how does it look?" Kirimi asked meekly, her eyes downcast in embarrassment at their silence.

"Like a model right off the runway. You look beautiful, Chertenok." Reznov finally spoke up, watching as the young woman's face heated up from the compliment.

"A-ah, that's too m-much…I'm not—." Kirimi suddenly stopped as a person walked past the window, their long blonde hair flowing behind them gently as they moved.

"Chertenok, is something the matter?" Reznov asked, now alarmed as the young woman sprinted towards the door before throwing it open, the harsh cold winds blasting into the room. "Kirimi!"

Kirimi jumped down the steps before looking around quickly, spotting the blonde man turning the corner before darting after him. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she slipped past strangers on the sidewalk, ignoring their cries of protest.

'That hair…it can't be!' Kirimi skidded around the corner and found the blonde man was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a heavy breath, the young woman straightened up before beginning her walk back to the clothing shop, ignoring the awed stares of passerby's. When she got close, the door to the shop opened and Reznov stepped out, concern clear on his aged face.

"Chert—Kirimi, what happened? Why did you suddenly run out like that?" The general asked as he placed to large hands on her shoulders, blocking any chance of escaping. Sighing, the young woman looked away, a mixture of emotions on her face.

"Reznov…do you remember when I was in the infirmary?" The general nodded, having recalled that day clearly. "Well…do you…remember when I had that outburst, because of a certain name? Well, that person…when he walked by, I felt the strangest thing. I felt like…he was one of the people I was searching for. I guess it was his hair that triggered it…and now…" Kirimi looked back up at Reznov, her eyes determined. "I remember who he is now."

The general just stood there for a moment before smiling widely and engulfing her in a crushing hug, spinning her around as if she were the lightest thing in the world.

"Chertenok that is wonderful news! Is there anything else you remember as well?" The excited Reznov asked as he released her from his death hold, allowing her to catch her breath for a few moments.

"Nothing much more than who he is and what he did. There are some memories that are hazy, but there are some that are crystal clear. He…it seems he was in the military…and he was good at his job." Kirimi felt her eyebrows furrow as she tried to remember some other memories, but a sharp pain shooting across her head halted her in her tracks.

"Well, shall we finish up here and then go celebrate your new accomplishment?" Reznov asked as he held his arm out, straightening to his full height and trying to look like a gentleman. Giggling, Kirimi took the arm and the two made their way back into the shop, not noticing a certain blonde-haired soldier stepping out from the alley before heading towards the barracks on the edge of town.

**~Amestris~**

"Fullmetal, there's nothing down here but rubble." Fuher Mustang growled out as blasted away a good ten feet of debris, tiny pebbles raining down over them. Edward just growled as he clapped his hands together before slamming them into the ground, the rocks crumbling as a tunnel was made.

"Here you go, _Fuher _Mustang, I do hope it's to your liking." Edward mocked before stomping off down the tunnel, cursing all the way. Mustang just snickered before snapping his finger, sending a small flame towards Fullmetal. Barely containing his laughter as the flame zapped Edward in the butt, Mustang watched with amusement as the Alchemist yelped before trying to slap the flame out.

"Colonel—I mean, Fuher Mustang, I don't think it's a good idea to make Brother mad…" Alphonse said quietly as he watched his brother make threatening gestures before storming down further into the tunnel.

"Relax, Alphonse, its entertainment on the road." Roy snickered before pocketing his hands. "And besides, I think it helps Edward keep his mind off Kirimi. That boy is too much of a lovesick puppy to focus on anything other than her. So, care to explain how Fullmetal thinks she's alive?" Mustang glanced at Alphonse only to see that his head was down and his fists clenched in front of him.

"We were forced to watch helplessly from the sidelines while she was tied down in the center of the floor…the Homunculi…they activated a large transmutation circle which opened the Gate…I think they were trying to…" Alphonse was cut off as a loud explosion shook the entire cavern, knocking the suit of armor off his feet.

"Fullmetal, what's going on?" Mustang called down the tunnel, pulling his gloved hands from his pockets, fingers pressed together.

"Fuher, I'll go check it out." Hawkeye shouted out before sprinting down the tunnel, her guns aimed in front of her as she moved.

"Hawkeye, I order you to get back here at once!" The Fuher shouted as he chased after his subordinate, leaving Alphonse to stagger after.

Meanwhile, further down the tunnel, Edward was dodging attacks left and right, the darkness making it nearly impossible to see his attacker. Clapping his palms together, he prepared to transmute a weapon when a fist slammed into his face, sending him hurtling across the ground.

"Damnit, who the hell are you!" He growled out as he barely dodged a powerful kick to the side, pushing his body up into the air with his right hand while swinging his left leg around, catching his attacker's neck before slamming him into the ground. He heard a gleeful cackle and instantly found him self pinned against the wall of the tunnel, a face within inches of his own.

"Oh? So the little pipsqueak doesn't remember me at all? That's such a shame, considering I'm here to save your little girlfriend's ass and all. So how 'bout it, Pipsqueak, let's make a deal. I'll get you into the other side of the Gate, but in return," The voice let out another cackle before whispering in Edward's ear, "You have to let me take hundreds of thousands of lives on that side of the Gate, and you're going to help me. So, Edward Elric, deal or suffer without your girl for the rest of your miserable life. Which is it?"

Grunting, Edward shoved the person away before standing straight up, glaring at them with narrowed eyes.

"There's no way you could be here right now, you were killed months ago." The person just let out a snicker before walking away from him, heading towards the entrance of the cavern.

"Oh, on the contrary, Pipsqueak, I'm very much so alive right this moment. Luckily for me, that beam that your little girlfriend shot at me just grazed my stone. But it still **FUCKING HURT**! Do you know what I had to do _**just**_ to get my body back to this form? Huh?" Edward remained oddly silent as he followed the person, footsteps echoing towards him.

"Edward, are you alright? What's going—Argh!" Hawkeye was silence as something slammed into her stomach, sending the officer crumbling to the ground in a coughing fit, her guns scattering across the dirt.

"Riza, what's going on? What happened?" Roy Mustang's voice echoed down the tunnel, causing said woman to stand up and reach for her hidden blade.

"Stay back, sir, it's an enemy!" Her trained eyes searched through the darkness slowly, looking for the darkened form of her enemy. Her eye caught movement to her left and she swung, her blade colliding with something metal.

"Watch where you're aiming, Hawkeye! Just be glad my arm is made out of metal!" Edward shouted as he released the blade, clenching his fist to see if any damage was done. Letting out a breath, the officer stood up and brushed her clothes off, wincing the slightest bit at the throbbing pain in her abdomen. Mustang appeared just then with a makeshift torch, his eyes searching the area.

"Fullmetal, you had better start explaining this right now."

"Oh, goody, look whose back! It's been awhile, Colonel Mustang. Or should I say, _**Fuher **_Mustang." Calmly lifting his hand, Mustang snapped his fingers, a figure instantly ablaze in flames.

"Mustang, wait! As much as I hate to say this…we need his help. _**I**_ need his help." Edward reluctantly spat out, grimacing as the person jumped up, laughing as their body regenerated once more.

"C'mon, Roy, you know you want to investigate this!" The person jumped back as Edward swung his arm out, trying to shut him up. Roy's face was clearly filled with anger as he walked over to the person, his glove raised to their face threateningly.

"And _what_ makes you think I'll agree to this? You _**slaughtered hundreds**_ of my men for the hell of it and _you want me to __**trust **__you_?" Quickly sliding in between the two, Alphonse pushed the two rivals apart.

"Fuher Mustang, this is no time to be fighting each other! If what he says is true, then we can return Kirimi to her own time!" That stopped Mustang short.

"Look, I know you two don't get along, but this isn't about you right now. This is about bringing Kirimi home!" Edward said as he crossed his arms over his chest, determination in his golden eyes.

"Brother's right, sir. We need to focus on getting Kirimi back. So…please, could you put off your fighting?" Alphonse pleaded, his voice cracking slightly. Mustang studied the younger Elric before sighing heavily, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"All right, all right. I'll go along with it. _Just once_."

"Now that that's settled, lead the way…Envy."

Envy just grinned before turning and walking down the tunnel, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Right this way,"

**~Russia~**

Reznov and Kirimi visited several more shops before calling it a day, the weather taking turn for the worse.

"Come, Chertenok, let us return to base before we get caught in this terrible blizzard." The general said as he quickened his pace, causing Kirimi to start jogging just to catch up to him.

"Does it always snow in Russia?" Kirimi asked as she wiped the hair from her eyes, her face feeling numb from the bitter cold. Reznov let out a laugh before answering.

"No, but it does snow for about half of the year. But when summer comes, it is the most beautiful time of year! I will have to show you, Chertenok, the beautiful hills not far from here. Thousands of chamomile's will grow and it is breathtaking, to say the least. They say it is the most romantic place to go." Kirimi studied his face carefully, noticing his tone had become soft.

"Reznov, was there…someone you took to those fields?" She asked quietly, stopping abruptly as he took a sharp intake of breath. After a few moments, he let it out and turned to her with sad eyes.

"Da, there was a woman I loved many years ago…her name was Dalyia, the daughter of the previous president. Of course, back then I was such the rebel! Causing all sorts of trouble to the point where I was even arrested for being a public menace." Reznov let out a sad chuckle before sighing heavily, his gaze staring off hazily into the distance.

"You were _arrested_? What'd you do, beat people up?" Kirimi chuckled lightly, stopping as she noticed his body go tense.

"Those days are not to be spoken lightly of, Chertenok. Those were not the best of days." Reznov said coldly as he began walking again, fists clenched tightly around the handles of the bags he was carrying. Kirimi felt guilt flash across her chest and she raised a hand to touch his shoulder when a loud commotion halted her. Whipping her head to the sound, she watched as an out of control vehicle skidded across the snow, its horn blaring, right towards a mother and child in the middle of the road. Reznov turned towards her only to find she had vanished, his head turning to find her sprinting towards the mother and her fallen child.

"Chertenok, what do you think you are doing? You are going to get yourself killed!" The general cried out as he dropped the bags and moved to go after her, a man stopping him by grabbing his arm. Kirimi glanced at the vehicle and pushed her body to the limit, the mother screaming as the car came closer. As the car was about to hit the two, the young woman grabbed the child in one arm and pulled her mother out of the way with the other, the three crashing into the snow and slush filled street just seconds before the car skidded past. From within the large crowd that had gathered, a young man with blonde hair made his way towards the three people, muttering out pardons as he went. Kirimi slowly sat up, the small child in her arms wailing loudly and begging for someone in Russian. The mother sat up, clearly dazed and alarmed, before reaching for her child, tears streaming down her pale face. The Alchemist just smiled slightly before standing up, instantly grabbing her shoulder in agony before sinking back to the ground, crimson liquid trickling down her arm and into the snow, tainting it red.

"Chertenok, are you alright? What is wrong with your shoulder?" Reznov's frantic voice shouted as he rushed across the street before crouching down next to her, his hand resting on her back as he noticed her injured shoulder.

"I'm…ngh…alright; it's just a…scratch…" She gasped out, her body doubling over in pain. The general quickly reached into his pocket to call Emil when a familiar figure appeared from within the crowd.

"Reznov, I will take her back to base since it is not far. Call Emil and tell him to get a room ready," Viktor commanded as he swooped up the young woman with ease, her breathing becoming heavy and labored. Nodding, Reznov made his way towards his dropped items while speaking to Emil on the phone. As the crowd opened up for Viktor, Kirimi weakly opened her eye and was surprised to see Viktor carrying her.

"V-Viktor…what are you doing here…?" She rasped out, her shoulder throbbing painfully. He looked down and gave her a slightly crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"I was out walking when I noticed what happened. You were very brave to do such a thing, Kirimi." Said woman just blushed and closed her eyes as a headache began to form. The rest of the trip back to the base was quiet and the young woman never noticed Viktor had softly kissed her forehead.

"Reznov, you want to explain this mess of a girl? Or do I need to assume she did something stupid and reckless." Emil growled out as nurses scattered about, gathering medical supplies to treat the wounded soldier.

"She rushed into the middle of the street to rescue a mother and child from an oncoming vehicle. I say she deserves a medal of honor," The general snipped back, fatigue suddenly weighing him down. His comrade studied him for a few moments before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to get some rest, Reznov. You look like you have gone through Hell and back." Reznov let out a dry laugh.

"That is what shopping with a woman does to you, my friend. Maybe you should try it some time; might do you some good." The doctor just grunted before turning to check on some of his other patients. Running a hand through his hair, the general turned and made his way over to Kirimi who was sitting up against two pillows, her chest moving rhythmically up and down as she slept.

"General, may I talk to you for a moment?" Viktor's voice unexpectedly stopped him and he turned to look at the soldier. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and the two left the room to talk somewhere private.

The walk down the hallway was almost unbearable to Viktor, his hands wringing behind his back nervously. Reznov noticed but didn't say a word until they had entered his office. Right as Viktor was about to blurt out something, the general held up a hand.

"Viktor, before you tell me what is bothering you, why don't you tell me something." Looking unsettled, the soldier agreed and squared his shoulders back. "Tell me, what were you doing stalking us? And do not try to fool this old man; I may be old but that does not mean I am not wise." Reznov stared his soldier down with such an intense look that the young man found it hard to talk.

"A-ah…so you noticed…sir, I did not do it out of disrespect. I have just been…concerned about Kirimi lately. She is like a completely different person! I—."

"Viktor, I am warning you now. Step out of line," Reznov threatened as he slammed his palms against his desk, standing up and towering over the soldier. "And I will not hesitate to put you back in _**line**_. Understood? You are dismissed." Without another word, Viktor left, slamming the door behind him as he fumed. Sighing, Reznov sank back into his chair before opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of vodka. He grabbed the shot glass from the next draw up before plunking it on the desk. As he poured the glass, he suddenly grabbed the cup and hurled it at the wall, glass and vodka exploding in every direction. Cursing loudly the general stood before briskly walking out of the room, slamming his door loudly. Whatever that boy was planning wasn't going to end up well. And only Reznov could stop him before it was too late.

**~Amestris~**

"It's been awhile since we've been in here, hasn't it Brother." Alphonse said quietly as the group entered into the main cavern, blood stains still marked into the dirt.

"Yeah and I'd rather not stay here much longer." Edward responded as he turned towards Envy, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, Envy, how do you actually plan to do this?" The Homunculus just huffed before walking towards the center of the cavern, his hands on his hips.

"Oh shut it, Pipsqueak, and let me do my job, will you?" Envy growled out, his beady eyes searching around the cavern.

"Let me guess; you don't actually know how to open the Gate so you just dragged us down here to kill us off. Am I right?" Mustang inquired as he opened one eye to peer at the fuming Homunculus.

"Will you people knock it off? Here I am, being so _generous_, and all you want to do is blow my fucking head off. Although, killing you _does_ sound more fun," Envy snickered at Roy's murderous face.

"Get back to what you were doing, Envy. You're wasting time." Edward snapped out, his arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at the slightly surprised Homunculus.

"Brother…" Alphonse started but trailed off when he noticed his brother was more focused on what Envy was doing.

"Touchy, touchy, Pipsqueak. Hand me that ring in your pocket," Fullmetal looked taken aback as everyone stared at him in anticipation.

"What are you…? Why do you need this ring?" He asked warily as he took it out, the ring shining as it twisted gently side to side on its chain. Snatching the piece of jewelry, Envy walked to the center of the room where the deep engravement of the large transmutation circle and ripped it from the chain before placing it in the dead center. Standing back up, the Homunculus walked over to Roy and in one swift move, slashed his arm open, the crimson fluid dripping into one of the lines.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy shouted as he yanked his arm back, preparing to incinerate the Homunculus.

"Taking an offering, what do you think?" Envy snorted as he back flipped away from the Alchemist, walking towards the ring as the lines began to turn red, the transmutation circle glowing once more. "Fullmetal, get your ass over here now!"

Edward looked wary but moved to stand in the center of the circle, eyes narrowed at Envy.

"You had better not plan on sacrificing me." The Alchemist stated quietly as the red light surrounded them. Envy just smirked and motioned towards the ring. The ring began to vibrate against the ground, a ringing noise growing louder and louder as the ring vibrated harder.

"_No one will be sacrificed but me, Edward. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_ came a girlish voice from the ring, causing Edward to take a few steps backwards in shock.

"That voice…it can't be!" Alphonse gasped as he took a few steps forward, Mustang and Hawkeye watching in awe at the unfolding scene.

A figure began to emerge from the object, its form hazy and white, before beginning to shape into something resembling a human.

"M-Mika…" Said girl just smiled at him sadly, her palms open as she held her arms out in a forgiving manner.

"Yeah, yeah, intro's over. Get moving, _girl_, before I kill you for good." Envy snapped at her, his patience having snapped. Mika moved her head to look at him, her movements fluid and eerie.

"_Envy, you haven't changed a bit. Although, I had thought you were killed. Humph, I guess you're too stubborn for your own damn death." _Mika huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest, irritation evident on her face.

"Mika, how…how did you…?" Edward spluttered out, his mouth incapable of forming complete sentences.

"Long story short, she went through the Gate, wasn't killed, was transferred into the ring and left behind in this world. Get a move on already, I've got people to kill!" Envy growled as he swiped at her form, resulting in her just fading out slightly before returning to normal.

"_Do that again, and I will guarantee that you'll end up somewhere you _won't_ like, Envy. Now, Edward," She said turning to him. "I need you to use your Alchemy to activate the circle so the Gate can open. Can you do that?" _

"Yeah…" Edward said quietly, slowly clapping his hands together before placing them against the ground. The red lines quickly turned to blue as the all too familiar Gate appeared, Envy letting out a cackle of glee.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I guess you're not so useless after all, _Pest_." Envy dodged a kick from Mika who just grunted when her leg fizzled out before reappearing.

"_Edward, make sure to find my sister and bring her home at all costs! She doesn't belong in that world. I've seen visions of it and it seems the country is about to go into an all out war with another. Millions have already been killed and even more remain yet to be slain." _Mika informed as her body began to fade out, her hands placed gently over her heart as she spoke._ "I know you will find her. Good luck on your journey, Fullmetal Alchemist." _

"You can count on me, Mika. I'll find Kirimi and bring her home." Edward smiled as the girl let out a small laugh, her form becoming more and more transparent.

"Wait, Mika, what will happen to you?" Alphonse called out to the girl, his hand outstretched towards her. She turned and gave him a big smile, a single tear escaping from her eyes.

"_I will cease to exist. It's been fun, Elric's. Mustang, Hawkeye, good to see you one last time. And Envy," _the girl had vanished, her spirit disappearing for good.

"Tch, I already knew what she was going to say." Envy sniffed as the Gate opened, the wind picking up around them as the tiny black arms wiggled towards them, eager to drag them into the darkness.

Edward ignored him and turned towards the three waiting outside of the transmutation circle.

"Don't worry, Al, I'll bring her back, just you watch!" His brother just nodded, hands clenched side by side in front of his chest plate.

"Good luck, Brother!"

"Fullmetal," Said Alchemist turned towards Mustang. "Be careful over there." Letting a smirk grace his face, Edward just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Be careful, Edward. Bring her home safely," Hawkeye offered as she clicked her boots together, straightened her back, and saluted him with a smile. Saluting back, Edward's attention was dragged back to the Homunculus beside him as he heard a laugh.

"You better prepare yourself, Pipsqueak. It's going to be one hell of a blood bath when we get there." Envy giggled with joy, his arms raised as he let his laughter echo around the large cavern. "The fun's about to begin!"

**~Russia~**

"Okay, now follow the light with your eyes." Emil commanded as he waved a small flashlight in Kirimi's face, the girl groaning but complying.

"What's the point of checking my eyes, Emil? I injured my _shoulder_, not my head! And where's Reznov, I haven't seen him for awhile." Shaking her head to rid her sight of the tiny pulsing stars, Kirimi sat in silence while the Russian doctor began to pull out more medical instruments. The doors burst open and a stressed looking general entered, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah, Reznov, I take it you're feeling better now?" Emil asked as he glanced at his comrade, doing a double take when he noticed the serious expression written on his aged face. "I'll leave you two alone." Emil excused himself before hurrying out of the room, motioning for the nurses to do the same.

"Reznov, good to see your face again." Kirimi smiled as he sat down where Emil just was, his hands clasping together in his lap.

"Da, I take it you are feeling better?" He asked with a slight smile, but even that was tense and forced. Noticing it, Kirimi frowned.

"Is something bothering you, Reznov? You look tense." Watching as he sighed heavily, Kirimi felt dread fill her chest.

"Chertenok, I want you to promise me you will stay away from Viktor. He is not who you think he is. You must promise me this, Kirimi; otherwise you will end up being hurt." Reznov's voice was grave, something that Kirimi had never heard before. It sent chills up her spine.

"R-Reznov, I don't see how he's a threat. He's saved my life twice now, once in the training room and just a while ago in the street. I just think—."

"Ah, Kirimi, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Viktor's voice echoed around the room and the two turned to see him walking towards them, a smile on his face.

"Viktor," Kirimi was beaming. "I'm feeling better, thank you. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, twice now." The Russian just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before noticing the stiffened general in front of him.

"Ah, general, are you feeling any better?"

Without responding, Reznov abruptly stood up and began heading to the door when he stopped and turned.

"Kirimi, do not forget what we talked about. Poka*." He said before striding out of the room. Viktor just watched him with narrowed eyes before turning to Kirimi, his cheerful face back on.

"So, I was thinking, since you were feeling better, that you would…maybe, I don't know, go out with me?" Viktor asked shyly, his face tinted red. Kirimi was no better. Her face exploded in a blush and she fiddled with her hands on her lap, unsure of what to say.

"Um, that's…I don't know, Viktor…there are so many things going on and…oh what the hell, one day won't kill me. Alright, you've got yourself a date," Kirimi gave in, offering him a breathtaking smile. Letting out a Russian whoop of glee, the soldier hugged the Alchemist before turning to prepare some things.

"Be ready by tomorrow night at seven. I will meet you at the town's fountain!" He called as he left the room, his face changing from cheerful to sinister in a second. "Because that is going to be your final resting place."

**~End~**

**Oh my god, that took much longer than I wanted! I planned on getting it done days ago, but things came up and I didn't have time. Oh well, it's up now! Viktor is such a dark person! And Reznov may be old, but he is certainly wise! Hope you enjoyed it! **

***Poka (pah-kah) is essentially, See You Later, in Russian. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to point out one major thing first! I meant for Viktor to say, Tonight at 7, instead of tomorrow at 7! Whoops! Sorry, just think of it as today XD**

**I have no clue why, but whenever I think about updating Russian Roulette, I get as excited as a kid in a Willy Wonka candy store. Seriously, they have one in NY. I want to go see it D: oh well. I know this was just updated not long ago, and I have other stories that _really need updating_, but I just can't help it. I'm too in love with this one! Okay, so last time we saw, Viktor turned into an evil monster who wanted to kill Kirimi. Wow, that's horrible for a first date! But what are his true motives? Why does he seem about ready to explode whenever he's near Reznov? We shall all find out…now! **

**~?~**

"Envy, just where the hell are we exactly?" Edward said looking around to find themselves in a dark alley littered with garbage that was caked in snow.

"Tch, I'm guessing we didn't end up in the right country." Envy growled as he strutted to the end of the alley before looking both ways, letting out a string of curses.

"Just where exactly were we supposed to land anyways?" Edward asked as he removed himself from the bed of garbage he had landed on, a disgusted look on his face as he flung a fish carcass from his jacket pocket.

"Middle of fucking nowhere, that's where! We'll have to find a local who can tell us where we are and how the hell to get out of here. We're probably a few thousands miles from where we actually need to be. Damnit, that bitch sent us here on purpose! When I get my hands on her," Envy stopped his rant before snorting and crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, she's dead now. Well, when we see that bitch's sister, she's going to pay!"

"Over my dead body, Envy," Edward snarled as he swung at the Homunculus, surprised when he actually landed a hit on his face. Wiping at the spot with his wrist, Envy just glared at him before transforming.

"Just shut up and follow me, alright? Since we don't know exactly where we are, we need to find a military base or something. If I'm right, there should be one just a few miles up from here. Let's move."

The newly transformed Envy and Edward made their way down the snow packed streets, the latter of the two trying to take in the strange new sights. After a good half an hour of walking, the two reached what appeared to be an accident.

"Wonder what happened here?" Edward wondered as he took in the sight.

A car was smashed up against a light pole, its front end completely demolished. An ambulance was at the scene and bringing out stretchers to carry off the injured people. A little ways back from the car was a group of people standing in the middle of the street, two figures in the center of them. Edward looked around the area some more and noticed something red in the street.

"Its blood." Envy stated with a bored tone, ignoring the Alchemists' awed gaze.

"How do you know…?"

"Pipsqueak, I've been around years longer than you have. You think I don't know what blood looks like? Hell, I've made enough people bleed to fill Central Station!" Envy snickered slightly before walking over to a man standing on the corner talking to a police officer. Shaking his head, Edward stepped into the street and began walking towards the two people in the center of the group. As he neared, he saw it was a mother and her child, both of whom were shaking uncontrollably.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" He asked one man, not the least bit surprised when he blinked at him blankly. After a few moments, the man finally spoke.

"That car over there lost control and slid right towards these two. Luckily, a young girl ran in front of the car and shoved them out of the way just in time. They are…very shaken, but will be fine. I am not so sure about the girl who saved their lives." The man said in a very thick accent, his words slightly jumbled and slurred together.

"What did the girl look like?" Edward persisted, hope making his heart swell at the thought of it being Kirimi.

"Well, she—." The man was cut off as three officers came over and separated the group in order to reach the mother and child.

"Pipsqueak, get over here." Envy called out to him, dragging the Alchemist from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked snippily, fuming slightly that the man couldn't finish his sentence.

"Found out were in Russia, like I thought. I've got a plan, but first, we need to get you some better clothes. That red atrocity is drawing suspicion from the cops over there." Envy jerked his thumb at some police officers who were eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"So, what's the plan after that?" Edward didn't like the gleam in Envy's eyes.

"_You're_ going to join the Russian military while I make my way to Germany to cozy up to some bastard name Adolf. Oh, and if you see…_her_…do **not** interact with her, got it? It would ruin everything." Envy said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking down the street, leaving a baffled Edward on the sidewalk.

"I'm going to do _**what**_!"

**~Russian Military Base~ **

Emil shrugged his winter coat off before flinging it onto the aged rack near the door. He had just gone down the hill to check out the accident and was just now returning back to the base.

"What kind of idiot drives around in _this_ weather?" He grumbled under his breath as he moved down the hallway back towards the medical wing. On the way there, his mind was jumbled with confusing thoughts. That car seemed to have been the only car on the road that day, considering no one was able to drive with the bad tires on their cars. Another thing that had caught his attention was that as soon as the car crashed, it seemed the driver had fled from the scene. Towards the barracks. 'Hoping to hide in a base full of suspects?'

"Ah, Emil, you are back. How was it?" Reznov asked as he emerged from the men's room, his face slightly anxious and tense.

"The bastard ran from the scene, Reznov, nothing more than that." Emil filled him in. "But…there is one thing that is bothering me. It seems the driver escaped from the scene." Reznov furrowed his brows at that part.

"Why would anyone run from an accident like that? Low-life coward,"

"Listen to me, Reznov. I noticed footprints coming from the drive side of the car. And they lead me right back to here. I think we have a criminal hiding among us," Emil said lowly as a few soldiers passed them, giving small waves.

Reznov tensed at that. "Then I will put the base on full alert tonight. No one leaves until this entire barrack is searched. Thank you, my friend." Patting Emil on the shoulder, the general swiftly turned and headed towards the main office of the building, his footsteps squeaking against the wet floor.

"Humph, always the head strong one, aren't you, Reznov?" Chuckling, the doctor continued towards the medical wing, hands stuffed into his white lab coat. A few soldiers shouted out jokes to the older man and received a stern glare in return, causing the men to crack up. 'These men drink way too much.'

Opening the door to the patient room, he knew something was immediately wrong when he saw the bed where Kirimi resided empty. Jogging over to the empty bed, he noticed fresh blood splotched on the bed sheets and floor. Looking for the nurses, he found the head nurse just coming out from the medical closet looking frantic and pale.

"You, Ida, what happened here? Where is she?" He demanded, startling the middle-aged woman. Blinking a few times, she looked over at the bed and paled even further.

"She was here just ten minutes ago! I went into the closet to gather some supplies but the door had shut on me. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge! After a few minutes I finally found the spare key and opened it from the inside." Ida explained quickly, panic in her voice. Whirling around, Emil sprinted out of the room and towards the main office, his legs propelling him quickly through the halls. Skidding around a corner, he jerked to a halt before he could collide with a blonde person he had never seen before.

"Ah, sorry, I'm actually looking to sign up for the military?" The young man asked nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Emil blinked a few times before pointing to a door that held the sign-up papers.

"In there, ask Amelia for the papers." He rushed out before sprinting down the hallway, bursting through a door on the right. Before the new person could even touch the doorknob, he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard someone shout,

"Reznov, she's missing! Kirimi is missing!"

**~Town Fountain~**

Viktor waited impatiently by the town fountain, glancing at his watch every few seconds in irritation.

"Where the hell is she? I told her seven, did I not?" After waiting another ten minutes, the soldier grumbled and began heading back to the barracks when a figure emerged from the shadows, something slung over their shoulder.

"Viktor, I have brought her here." A deep voice said before flinging the object from his shoulder and into the thick snow. Grinning, Viktor tossed a roll of money to the man before moving to crouch in front of the object.

"Kirimi, time to wake up. We wouldn't want you to be asleep for your own death, now would we?" Viktor cooed as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up, showing her furious expression.

"What the fuck, Viktor? What the hell is wrong with you? I trusted you, you sick bastard!" Kirimi screamed at him before spitting on his pretty face. Dropping her head back into the snow, Viktor wiped the saliva from his face.

"Do that again and I will make sure _no one_ ever finds your body." Ensuring his point got through to her, he swiftly kicked her in the stomach, causing her to retch up crimson blood into the snow.

"I'll kill you before you can even take a breath," Kirimi hissed as she pulled at the bindings on her wrists, pulling her body onto her knees with some effort.

"I see you can still move, Kiri. I guess we'll have to do something about that," Viktor said with a snicker as he picked her up by her tied wrists before dragging her towards the large fountain and tossing her across the snow-covered ice.

Sliding a good twenty feet across the ice, Kirimi waited until her vision had stopped spinning before raising her head to glare at him.

"Fucking bastard! You won't get away with this, Viktor!" She screamed at him, moving her legs to push her along the slick surface. Shaking his head and wagging a finger, Viktor gave her a crooked smile.

"I wouldn't do that, Kiri. You may just find yourself plunging into the coldest water you've ever felt."

Looking down, Kirimi felt her body twitch when she noticed cracks beginning to form beneath her.

"I'm not afraid of getting a little wet, asshole! But tell me one thing before I kill you; Why are you doing all of this?" Kirimi asked as she slowly wiggled away from the cracks, scowling when it only made the cracks even deeper.

"Why? That's all you can come up with is _why_? In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of a _war_, Kirimi. Times are getting hard as the Germans begin their advance across Europe, killing every Jewish person in sight and taking over every bit of land they can. Now, with Adolf rising in power, he's going to need loyal fans, now isn't he? And who better than a spy?" Viktor let out a loud laugh before continuing. "Alls fair in war, Kirimi. You should know that by now."

"So you've been betraying Mother Russia and everybody at the barracks? You've even betrayed Reznov! You must not have a heart if you're able to betray anyone at the drop of a hat." Kirimi spat out, her body jerking to lunge at him and rip his eyes out. A loud crack resounded throughout the air but Kirimi was more focused on the traitor in front of her than the cracking ice below her.

"Russia is nothing but a weak country that is selfish and only cares about nuclear missiles to threaten other countries to bow down to it, nothing more."

"Like Germany is any better? You're killing off hundreds of thousands of people! And you're saying _Russia_ is the selfish one?" Kirimi shot back, having managed to slip one of her wrists from the binding during their conversation.

"Do not call Germany weak! We are the strongest country in the entire world! We will make everyone bow down and worship the great Adolf Hitler!" Viktor shrieked at her, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. Grinning, Kirimi curled her legs backwards as her hands quickly began to make work of the sloppy binding.

"Losing our cool, aren't we, Viktor? Funny, your name sounds more _Russian_ than _German_. I take it you've been bribed heavily to spy on the Red Army and figure out our plans, huh?" Kirimi pushed on as she continued to remove the binding, her fingers stiffening from the drastic cold.

"True, I was once a devoted Russian, loyal to my country and my name. But now that the war has begun and the Russians have become weak, its time to switch sides and become one with immense power!" The former Russian soldier cackled.

"I think we've had enough time chatting, don't you? Well, I have other things to attend to, so its time for me to take my leave. Farewell, Kirimi!" Viktor turned and waved his hand in the air, beginning to walk away when he heard a light tapping noise.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy, Viktor. You should know that by now!" He turned just in time to have a foot slam into his face, sending him flying back into the snow. Kirimi landed softly in the snow, her hand covering her oozing shoulder wound.

"I think you have forgotten one thing, Kirimi. I didn't come _alone_," Viktor spat out as he picked himself up from the stark white powder.

"Time to die, right girl?" The deep voice from earlier spoke from behind Kirimi, her veins freezing up. In a flash, the young woman found herself being picked up and held above the large muscular man.

"Uwah, what are you doing?" Kirimi screamed as the man moved his arms backwards before launching them forward, flinging through the air.

"Have a nice swim, little woman!" The man let out a deep rumbling laugh as he and Viktor began to leave, the snow crunching underneath their feet.

"I hope your new leader blasts a hole in your fucking head!" Kirimi screamed at the two before she slammed back onto the frozen fountain, landing on her bad shoulder. Pain waves shot through her body and she felt her skeleton vibrate painfully. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, her lungs burning as she tried to suck in the frigid air. Everything around her was spinning like clothes in a washer, spinning around and around until everything mixed together into one big blob of color.

"Bastards…if Adolf doesn't…kill him, then…I will…" She rasped out, her lips quivering as a puff of white air escaped. 'This is it, huh…not a very cool way to go out…' she thought with a bitter laugh as the ice beneath her cracked and popped loudly, the cold water beginning to rush through the growing cracks. Time moved slowly as the ice gave way, plunging her into the depths of the fountain. Water clouded her vision and she watched blearily as her hand floated in front of her, crimson swirling through the water as bubbles darted frantically past her and to the surface of the water. Piece by piece, her body began to shut down major functions, her body entering the final stages of hypothermia. She felt her eyelids lower over her eyes and she let out the remaining air in her lungs, a single bubble floating to the surface before popping into nothingness.

**~Barracks~**

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had come up to the military base to enroll in the military, which Envy had instructed him to do, and he hadn't even gotten the chance to sign up when chaos erupted around him. The man he had nearly run into earlier had raced past him, rushing into an office with panic in his tone.

"Reznov, she's missing! Kirimi is missing!" Edward froze with his hand extending towards the doorknob, his heartbeat pounding in his ears like a drum. Had they said Kirimi? There was no way it was the same one from Amestris. The chances were, at _least_, one in a million! If not more! There was only one way to find out.

Whirling around, Edward felt his heart racing as he walked hesitantly towards the door where the man he nearly ran into earlier had rushed off to.

"Emil, what in the world are you talking about? She was just resting in her bed not too long ago!" Shouted a gruff voice from inside the room, the man's accent slurring the words together slightly.

"I told you about my suspicion earlier! How the tracks led back to the base from the car! Think, Reznov, I doubt that car skidded out of control on accident. I think whoever was driving that car, was purposely trying to kill her!" Emil shouted, causing nearby soldiers to stop in their tracks. Murmurs began to fill the room, the atmosphere filling with anxiety.

No longer able to handle the pressure, Edward snapped from his stupor and rushed to the door, slamming his hand onto the doorframe.

"This girl, Kirimi, what's happened to her? I need to know!" He said loudly, startling the two men in their heated argument. Emil blinked before turning to look at the young man, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Did I not just talk to you…?" He asked the blonde-haired person, not taking notice of the surprise on Reznov's face.

"Yes, you did, but I heard what happen—!"

"Could you…no, that is not possible…are you….Edward?" Reznov suddenly interrupted, causing the two to look at him in shock.

"Y-you…_know_ my name?" Edward spluttered out, his jaw nearly falling to the floor.

"Ah, so you _are_ Edward! Yes, Chertenok has talked about you a few times. But we shall talk about this later. Right now, our main concern is finding her before she freezes to death in this weather!" Reznov said gruffly as he turned to the desk and snatched the microphone stand before pressing the on button.

"This is general Reznov speaking. I am initiating code red immediately, I repeat, code red. Chertenok has gone missing from the medical wing. Group up and fan out over the city. Time is off the essence, now move out!"

Almost immediately after the announcement, chaos began as soldiers shouted out orders and began to organize.

"Wait, let me help you!" Edward exclaimed as Emil and Reznov began to leave the office to lead the mass effort. Emil continued on seamlessly while the general stopped to look at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Edward. Come, let us go."

The two moved swiftly through the barracks, loud sirens and lights filling the air.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Edward asked Reznov, hurrying just to keep up with the jogging general.

"No, I do not, but we will turn this entire city upside down if we have to. We will find her, Edward, do not worry." The general added as he noticed the pained expression on his companions face.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

"Hmm, wonder what's going on up there," Envy mused as he strolled through the deserted streets, eyes trained on the flashing lights and sirens coming from the barracks just up the road. Shoving his hands into coat pockets, the transformed Homunculus walked across the street to a large fountain covered with snow. Walking to the edge, he jumped up and began to walk along the fountain, arms out for balance.

"I wonder how the pipsqueak is doing. Heh, doubt he was prepared to join the military…" He trailed off as he noticed a large hole in the fountain, a few bubbles popping on the surface. "The _fuck_? Some poor sap get thrown into the fountain 'cuz of a drug trade gone wrong?" Envy snickered. It didn't matter if it was this world or the other, heinous acts of murder were still amusing as ever.

Stepping onto the ice, he slid his way over to the hole and crouched down, squinting into the dark depths. Something pale floated towards the surface and he reached in and grabbed it, noticing something else was attached to it. After one final heave, he fell back onto the ice, his body numb as he stared at his prize.

"N-no fucking way…someone threw her into a fucking _frozen fountain_? Damn, Kirimi, you must've really pissed off some poor bastard if you got thrown into a damn fountain." Quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching, Envy grabbed onto the frozen arm before yanking out the body, splashing water all over himself. Standing up, he slung the body over his shoulder before sliding to the edge of the fountain and jumping down.

The loud roar of military vehicles filled the air and he turned to see practically the entire army rumbling towards him.

"Shit, lets hope they don't see me carrying her or else I'm a dead man." Quickly darting down the street, Envy ran a few blocks to ensure the army hadn't seen him before slowing to a stop. Readjusting the body over his shoulder, the Homunculus slipped into an alleyway and walked a little ways before looking both ways. In a snap, he kicked down a door and slipped inside, moving up the stairs with ease. He walked down the hall a little ways before stopping in front of an open door. Checking to make sure he wasn't followed, Envy walked into the room and made his way over to a pile of old blankets. Crouching down, he flipped Kirimi over before setting her a few of the old blankets. Grabbing the remaining ones, he held them over her before dropping them on her, leaving just enough room for her to breath.

"Damn, kid, you've really dug your own grave this time, haven't you? Well, now that you've thrown a wrench in my plans, guess there's not much to do except keep you until you're well enough to rejoin the army." Sighing heavily, Envy just leaned against the wall nearest to her head and let his head roll back against it. "You've really fucked up this time, Kirimi. And you've got to find a way out before its too late."

**~Barracks~**

"Sir, every man is accounted for except for one." A soldier informed Reznov as he paced nervously in his office, his shaking hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Well, spit it out! Who is missing?" Reznov barked out, his nerves on fire as he glared at the soldier in front of him.

Squirming under the intense gaze, the soldier cleared his throat before speaking.

"Uh, it seems Viktor Slotkzy is no where to be found. It seems he vanished a few minutes before Chertenok did."

"_What_? I want him found, **now**, private! Search the whole city if you have to! I want him caught and questioned immediately!" Reznov snapped as the soldier hightailed it out of the office, the door swinging closed behind him. Running a hand through his hair, the general slumped down heavily into his chair, his hands shaking as he rested them on his face.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Edward asked quietly from the corner, his voice almost a whisper as he spoke.

"Da, she is like a daughter to me. When we first found her, she was nearly frozen to death just outside the barracks. Viktor had actually found her and brought her in. The first thing she asked was if she was in Amestris. I am guessing you are from there too, Edward." Reznov stated as he pulled open his liquor draw, grabbing two shot glasses along with Grey Goose vodka.

"Yeah, we're both from Amestris. But…she wasn't supposed to have come here, at all. She has friends back home…" Edward trailed off, his throat clenching tightly as his emotions began to surface.

"I take it her friends are missing her?" Edward laughed dryly at that.

"Well, of course. She's been going for over a year now. We've just found a way to get through the Gate again—never mind, forget what I said." Edward clamped his mouth shut and stared at his hands, pulling his glove from his right hand. He clenched his hand and winced as pain waves shot through the wires in his arm and into his shoulder. Reznov noticed this and raised a graying brow.

"You have been through much, young one. Tell me, how many wars have you lived through?" Reznov asked quietly, knowing all too well how a war changed a person's life.

"One too many, Reznov. But this last one…" Edward tore his gaze from the floor and up to generals. "This last one was the worst by far. Hundreds were slain in a matter of minutes. The stench of blood was overwhelming. My brother and I tried our hardest to defeat the enemy but there was no way we could. That…that was when Kirimi showed up. She had gone missing a few months back when my mechanic's house burned down. She…threw away her life to save Winry…" Edward clenched his fists on his lap, a warm tear sliding from his eye and onto his lap.

"She is always putting others before her, that Chertenok. That is why she is such a proud young woman now. I can tell her life has not been easy, especially now that she is being dragged into yet another war." Reznov sighed heavily before downing his shot, offering the bottle to the Alchemist.

Edward took to bottle and swigged down a gulp before handing it back, a warm tingle trickling down his throat.

"That's the way she was raised. Ever since her parents were killed by a serial killer, she's been wandering around just trying to survive. In a way, I'm kind of glad it all happened. I mean, I can't imagine…"

"A life without her." The general finished, chuckling. "Yes, she latches onto you quickly and leaves a mark in your heart. But I can tell she has left a special mark in your heart, Edward."

Smiling, Edward just nodded.

"She certainly has. That's why I've come to bring her back home, to Amestris. Where all her friends are."

Reznov studied him for a few moments, taking in the fascinating young man. His deep blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, his long bangs framing his strong face. His golden eyes shone with determination and bravery with a hint of pride. His broad shoulders made him look more mature than he actually was, adding to his strong aura. His clothing was simple, but modest; a dark coat covered the vest he had on underneath it. His pants matched the coat along with his shoes. All in all, he looked more like a successful businessman than a mere child lost in a new world.

"Tell me, do you know of a person named Mika? Chertenok seems to speak of this person many times."

"Mika, huh. I'm not surprised she's talking about her. Mika is her sister…well, _was_ her sister. She died when Kirimi…passed over to this world. She accompanied Kirimi wherever she went." Edward skipped over the part about her passing through the Gate, wary that the information could fall into the wrong hands.

"Hmm, that would explain things. Well, I think this is enough chatting for now. Come; let us go check on the searching." Reznov said as he stood up, easily towering over the young man. Leaving the office, the two silently made their way back up front, the only sound was their footsteps against the floor.

"Right, I…will tell him. Good work." A voice sighed from the main office, the sound of a phone clicking off. "Damn, this is not good." Emil sighed as he wiped a rough hand over his weary face. Apparently, they had searched every inch of the town with no such luck. One of the squadrons had found something suspicious at the town fountain, but couldn't really explain why there was blood in the snow or on top of ice in the fountain. Everything about that screamed attempted murder to the sharp-minded doctor, but there wasn't enough evidence to actually do anything about it.

"This is very troubling indeed. I should tell Reznov—."

"Tell me what, Emil? Have you heard anything from the troops?" Reznov cut-off Emil as he and Edward stood just outside of the office, their expressions serious.

"Reznov, the men found something suspicious at the town fountain. Blood puddles were found just in front of the fountain, but the strange thing is, there are blood marks on the ice of the fountain." Emil said tiredly, his energy almost completely gone. "There was a large hole in the ice next to where the blood marks were. I'm guessing a fight went on there, Reznov. And it didn't end well."

The general snuck a glance at Edward before nodding and turning to leave. With a heavy heart, he spoke the words he dreaded most.

"Call the sergeant and call off the search. I…" Letting out a shaky breath, Reznov whispered the last words. "I will announce the death of Kirimi when everyone has returned to base."

**~END~**

**Omg, she's not dead! Don't worry! I can't kill her off yet XD that would be too cruel…but lucky for her, Envy found her! Yay! Let's just hope he doesn't plan on killing her off anytime soon…Hope you enjoy it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize again dear fans, for not updating sooner than I should have. My laptop decided it wanted to toast itself so I had to spend almost $400 new computer : Once again, I'm sorry! So without further ado, here is Chapter 5!**

**~Russia~**

Edward stood speechless. His body and mind numb as the words repeated themselves over and over in his head. Reznov noticed and sighed heavily before placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Edward. There is nothing more I can do about this. Viktor is missing, which leads me to believe that he was involved with Kirimi's disappearance. But we have searched the _entire_ city with no results," The general slid his other hand down his face, frustration evident in his eyes. "There is a chance that she is alive, but we have no way of knowing where she could have gone. I am truly sorry, Edward. There is nothing more we can do." Retracting his hand, Reznov muttered something to the secretary before exiting the room with his shoulders slumped.

"Do not mind him. He thinks of Kirimi as his own daughter so it is natural for him to be upset about it." Emil said quietly, his tired eyes avoiding Edward. "He lost his wife many years ago when Germany tested long-distance missiles. They purposely aimed at that field, knowing it was far enough from the city that no one would hear it. Unfortunately, his wife got there ahead of him and suffered a fate no person should."

Edward remained silent, knowing all too well the feeling of losing a loved one.

"I will tell you this though," Emil continued, startling Edward from his thoughts. "Although Reznov has given up for the moment, it does not mean you should either. I will get a search party ready for you so you can continue the search. Do not give up hope, for the sake of Kirimi." Turning on his heel, Emil walked back down the hallway, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Eh, sir, are you still willing to sign up for the army?" The secretary asked shyly from behind her desk, holding out a form to Edward. Taking the form, the Alchemist looked over it before furrowing his brows, confusion on his face. Looking back up at the secretary, Edward showed her the form.

"Do you by chance have this in English?"

**~?~**

"_Welcome back, Kirimi. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kirimi just glared at the white being, her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Apparently not long enough, if you ask me." The white being just laughed, a large grin on its face as it studied the Alchemist with interest. _

"_Still as feisty as ever, aren't you? Well, I should say near dead instead. You should really stop getting into trouble, little Alchemist." _

"_Don't you ever shut up? All you ever do is bitch about me getting into trouble while all you do is sit here all day doing __**nothing**__." The Alchemist snapped, her patience long gone. The white being's smile dropped into a frown, its eyeless face directed at Kirimi. After a few tense minutes, it spoke. _

"_This will be the last time we meet, Alchemist. You have regained most of your memories and survived the unthinkable. But remember this," Kirimi uncrossed her arms and stared at the being, waiting for it to continue. "The next time you are in here will be when you die. No more second chances; do you understand?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, you say that every time. Now just get on to whatever important thing you were going to tell me." Kirimi stood up and walked closer to the being before flopping down on the bland floor._

"_As you should know, a war between two countries will soon erupt, sending everything into chaos. A mad man by the name of Hitler will be leading the German side. In addition, a man named Reznov will lead the Russians. Following me so far?" Kirimi nodded. "Good. And you, Kirimi, will be the one caught in-between this great battle. I will tell you this now: Do NOT come in contact with Edward Elric. No matter what happens, you must not meet him at all costs." _

"_Why not? It's been so long since I've last seen him! What could possibly happen–?"_

"_I know what I've seen! If you encounter him, quickly divert yourself," The white being suddenly shouted, alarming Kirimi. "Both of you will __**die**__ once you come in contact in the battlefield! There are spies from Germany that are watching your every movement! Listen; just don't encounter him, alright? " The white being took a few deep breathes to calm itself before continuing. "Look, I've warned you as much as I possibly can. Just don't come in contact with him, alright? It will jeopardize everything you try to fix, trust me. I think it's time for you to go back now. Remember what I've warned you about, Kirimi. Let's hope you don't come back too soon." The being suddenly began to laugh as the Gate opened once more, the familiar black hands squirming towards Kirimi with eagerness. Kirimi stood up and walked towards the Gate, but not before sending a nasty look to the white being. _

"_I'll prove you wrong, just wait and see." _

**~Russia~**

Envy walked down the alley with a bag full of food and supplies, making sure not to be seen by another person. A noise alerted him and he quickly hid behind a corner.

"Make sure you check every alley in the city. I want some of you to start at the fountain and find more clues." A familiar voice ordered, Russian soldiers then running past the alleyway.

"Damnit, Pipsqueak, just what the hell are you doing?" Envy growled as he placed the bag inside of the doorway before slinking towards the street, body pressed against the wall. Peering around the corner, the Homunculus waited until Edward walked past before yanking him roughly into the alley.

"Who the hell—Envy? Is that you?" Edward asked as he stood up, brushing the snow from his coat.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Envy snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Have you been hiding here all along?" Edward asked, ignoring the Homunculus' attitude.

"It's the only place close enough to the base. So what's with the military patrol?"

"It's a search party for Kirimi. She's still out there somewhere and I'm going to find her." Envy had to resist the urge of smacking him upside the head. Little did Edward know that Kirimi was just two stories up in the abandoned building, on the verge of death. As much as he wanted to show the idiot she was alive, he knew it would be a huge risk to take. After all, she was supposedly dead. The military would question him why he had hidden her away, risking his true identity to be revealed.

"Good luck with that, Pipsqueak. I need to get back to making plans. Later," Envy gave the Alchemist a crooked grin before slipping around the corner and into the building, leaving a stumped and slightly suspicious Edward. "Tch, that was a little too close." The Homunculus growled under his breath as he walked up the stairs with the bag in his arm. The old stairs creaked under his weight, age and lack of care causing them to become unstable over the years. Once he reached the second floor, Envy unlocked the door and opened it quietly, still aware that the military was right outside the window. Walking over to the corner, he noticed Kirimi was beginning to stir.

"W-where...am I?" She slurred, a violent shiver making her teeth chatter loudly. Her skin was still slightly pale and her body was still numb from being in the fountain for so long.

"Long story short, I saved you from drowning in a fountain. Heh, you must have really pissed off some gang or something." Envy snickered as he sat down near her before emptying the bags contents onto the floor. Various fruits and vegetables rolled across the floor, along with two loaves of bread, what Kirimi assumed were heat pads, a thick blanket, and a bottle of dark liquid. Grimacing at the bottle, Kirimi turned her attention to one of the loaves of bread.

"So, what happened to me, Envy? How did I end up here?" Envy glared at her before speaking.

"Didn't I just tell you that? I saved your ass from the fountain across the street! What, were you under so long that you lost your memory? Anyways, I don't know how you got in there, but you were thrown into that fountain and left to die. If I hadn't come along, you would've died for good." Envy explained as he took out a bottle of vodka, popped the cap off, and chugged the entire thing in one gulp.

The Alchemist just stared in awe and slight disgust before setting down the uneaten half of her bread loaf.

"Envy..." Kirimi started slowly, ensuring the Homunculus made eye contact with her. "How exactly did you get into this world? And why is it you're in the right place at the right time?"

"For the time being, I can't tell you anything. What I can tell you, though, is that you're not going back to the Military barracks. Not now, not even in a few months. Pipsqueak has been looking—shit." Envy cut himself off as soon as he realized what he said, clamping his mouth shut tightly. Kirimi stiffened at the nickname, images of a certain blonde-haired person flashing through her mind. Her hands began to shake, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"E-Envy...is he...is _Edward_...here also?" There was no way he could be here...right?

Envy said nothing as he stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The old windows shook from the force of the slam but soon stopped shaking, silence filling the room.

'There's no way Edward is here...it would be physically impossible! Equivalent Exchange is needed in order for the Gate to open. If he really was here, then what was used to open the Gate...?' Deciding it was no use to sit around and debate it with herself, Kirimi shoved the heavy blankets off before crawling off the makeshift bed. A pile of old winter clothes were resting on a broken dresser, a cracked mirror hanging above it. Right as she was about to push herself up, immense pain flared up in her left shoulder, sending her crashing back to the floor in agony.

"Damnit...almost forgot about that..." She growled out as she began to claw her way towards the dresser, determination fueling her drive to find Edward. The floor, oddly enough, wasn't cold by any means. Kirimi could tell there were pipes running beneath it and heating it to a comfortable temperature. However, it was aged, which meant it creaked and groaned with every movement. Voices floated in through the cracks in the window, which made the Alchemist pause.

"Have you searched the entire city? Have you checked every alley, abandoned building and warehouse in the vicinity?" A person asked in English, their tone impatient.

"Yes sir, we have men searching the docks, warehouses, and even churches in search of the girl. Men are still examining the crime scene but more snow has fallen, covering any tracks there may have been." A Russian responded, their thick accent slurring the words.

"Damnit, where the hell could she have gone? Let me know if you find anything out. I want you guys to leave this building to me, alright?" Russian voices chorused "Yes, sir!" before the sound of snow crunching was heard.

Without warning, Envy burst back into the room, a deep scowl on his face.

"Get up, we're leaving now." Without explaining any further, the newly transformed Homunculus dragged Kirimi up by her arm before throwing old, ratted clothes at her. "Hurry and put those on before the military searches this building. If they find you, its game over for all of us."

While Kirimi threw on the ratted clothes, Envy quickly shoved the food and supplies back into the bag they originated from, not caring if anything was squished.

"How long are we going to have to run from the military? Those men are some of the most elite I have ever met, Envy! They can track us down with the tiniest of clues, if they wanted to." Kirimi pointed out as Envy stuck a wide hat on her head and pulled it over most of her eyes, effectively hiding her face.

"That's why we need to leave Russia for awhile, lay low so they can't track us anymore. I would force you to join the German army but it seems like you can't go one day without being injured. I hope you're ready to live in the wild for a few months, Illusionary, because it's your new home." Envy snickered as he swung the door open with his foot and dragged Kirimi down two flights of rickety stairs, making sure to avoid any windows. As they reached the bottom level, Envy suddenly shoved her into an old closet along with the bag of supplies, shutting and locking the door.

"What the hell, Envy?" Kirimi muffled through the door, her hand pounding on the thick door.

"Be quiet, Russian troops are coming in!" Envy hissed, kicking the door for good measure. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Edward, his face red from the bitter cold.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you live here?" Envy responded calmly in Russian, hoping to deter the Alchemist away from the closet and second floor. In their rush, they had left the thick blankets in the corner. Not to mention there was probably blood all over the floor due to the fact that Kirimi's wound had reopened.

Kirimi peeked out through a hole in the closet, her heart pounding painfully against her chest at the sight of Ed. He was so close yet she was locked in a closet with no way to get to him without taking Envy down first. Something caught Kirimi's eye and she squinted through the hole to see what it was. A chain dangled out of Edward's pocket, the light coming in through the dirty window illuminating it.

"Why does he have a chain in his pocket...? Unless..." Using her good arm, she patted her pockets, searching for the one thing that she always carried with her. 'The ring, it's gone! Wait, if I haven't seen it since I arrived here, does that mean Edward has it?' She must have made too much noise searching for the ring because Edward suddenly looked at the closet, asking Envy something and pointing at the door. Kirimi stiffened her eyes going wide as Edward came closer to the door. Before he could unlock the door, Envy snapped into action, grabbing him by the coat and kicking him towards the door he entered.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look in the closet! I heard a noise—."

"I think you should leave, sir, before you get hurt." Kirimi meekly called through the door with a Russian accent, her voice pitched higher to disguise herself. "My father gets very overprotected of me, sir. My mother died when I was younger so now my father is trying to protect me from the military." Lying to Edward pained her more than anything, but there wasn't any other option. Her childish voice seemed to throw him off for a few moments.

Envy said something else in Russian, turning the Alchemist's attention back to him. The two spoke for a few minutes before Edward left the building, his brown coat fluttering through the air behind him. After a few tense minutes, Envy finally walked over to the closet and unlocked it, allowing Kirimi to walk out.

"Why the hell were you moving about in there? You almost got caught!" The transformed Deadly Sin snapped as he watched her go to the window and look out it, searching for Ed.

"Sorry, alright? I noticed the chain in his pocket and I wondered where my ring had gone. I think he has it, Envy. It's been so long since I've seen him; can you really blame me for almost blowing my cover because he was in the same room?" Kirimi just sighed and adjusted the ragged scarf around her neck before walking to the door, hand resting on the cold doorframe. "I won't get distracted anymore, Envy. I'll just push him out of my mind."

Envy watched as she exited the building, her hands shoved deeply into her pockets. Running a hand through his sparse and graying hair, the elderly man made his way after the disguised girl, snow beginning to fall heavily from the gloomy sky.

**~Amestris~ **

Alphonse easily lifted the bloodstained slab of concrete from the battlefield, walking over to a large pile of other debris. Once Edward had gone through the Gate, the four had begrudgingly made their way back up to the surface where cleanup had already begun. It seemed surreal that the Homunculi were gone for good, their ashes littering the ruins of the blood-soaked cavern. Once the Gate had closed for good, the transmutation circle engraved in the ground had flashed brightly before vanishing without a trace, leaving only puddles of blood. It was gruesome, to say the least. However, there was nothing more they could do – for Edward or Kirimi.

Alphonse knew the two could take care of themselves, but it didn't stop him from worrying. They were thrown into an unknown world where anything could happen to them, and knowing their luck, everything that could go wrong would.

"Alphonse, you've done a good job cleaning up the courtyard. Fuher Mustang would like to see you now," Major Armstrong nodded in approval at the handiwork, his curl of hair bobbing with the movement.

"Major, I know there's more work to do and I can help. It really is no trouble," The younger Elric protested, wanting to keep busy as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Armstrong studied him for a moment before crossing his arms, eyes locking onto the suit of armor.

"It's important that you go, Alphonse. It's about Edward and Kirimi." That caught his attention immediately. Dropping the slab of concrete he had begun lifting, Alphonse nodded at the Major before taking off running towards HQ, his armor clanking loudly with each step. Armstrong chuckled lowly before picking up a slab of concrete and gracefully throwing it towards the rapidly growing pile of debris. Soldiers near the pile scrambled to avoid the flying chunk of concrete, the impact sending some flying through the air.

"Watch it, Major! You could have killed us!" One soldier shouted, waving his bandaged arm in the air at the overly muscled man, others starting to crawl away before they could suffer the wrath of Armstrong.

"Forge onward, men! There is still much work to be done!" Completely oblivious to the fact that he almost crushed fellow soldiers, the Major continued throwing debris, his mind racing. Why hadn't Kirimi or Edward returned from the demolished building? Moreover, why did Mustang want to see Alphonse so urgently?

'Something isn't right about all of this...'

**~Amestris Military HQ~**

"Alphonse, take a seat." Said suit of armor did just that. He knew something was off when even Hawkeye didn't greet him. There was something about Mustang's demeanor that made Alphonse uncomfortable.

"Fuher Mustang, does this have something to do with what happened awhile ago?" Alphonse asked bluntly, tired of thinking about what happened to Kirimi and Ed. Mustang raised a brow but said nothing, instead sliding a piece of paper across the desk, a pen resting near it.

"Alphonse, about what happened...this is to be between us and no one else. You are not to mention it to anyone, you are not allowed to answer any questions people may ask about it, you are not to even _think_ about it. And if word does get out about it, I will **personally** make sure the source of the problem is fixed. Are we understood, Alphonse?" Alphonse slid down in his seat, the overwhelming aura emitting from Mustang sending chills down his armor.

"Y-yes, sir, Fuher Mustang...but, I do have one question. What if there's a way to bring them both back? Then shouldn't our friends be able to know that—?"

"If word gets out that two people who mysteriously vanished suddenly reappear again, scientists from around the country are going to flock here and try to figure out how it happened. I won't allow anyone else to know about the Gate or the Homunculi!" Mustang snapped, sweeping his arm across the desk and sending papers fluttering through the air. Hawkeye, who was standing calmly near the door, was at Mustang's side in a second, a hand on his arm.

"Roy, I know this is hard on you, but ease up on Alphonse. He's just worried about the two," Her efforts to calm him down failed miserably as he swung around to confront her, face inches from hers.

"Ease up? You want me to _**ease up**_? I've got two soldiers who are in another _world _and you're telling me to ease up?" Mustang shouted in her face, eyes wild as he tried to control his anger. His hands fisted in his hair as he stumbled away from her, all self-control lost.

"Fuher Mustang, calm down, please!" Alphonse cried as he stood up, preparing to pin down Mustang if he had to. But the Flame Alchemist was deaf to the words aimed at him, his body slamming up against the wall. His hand hastily dug around in his pocket, searching for something. Riza noticed and quickly aimed her gun at her superior, brown eyes wavering slightly.

"Sir, don't do it! There's a better way to release your anger than to blow everything up! Take your hand out of pocket or I will have to use force!" Hawkeye's threat went unheard and Roy suddenly yanked one of his gloves out before sliding it on.

"Riza, look out!" Alphonse cried as he shoved her out of the way, preparing to take the full blunt of Mustangs' attack. Time seemed to slow as Roy snapped his fingers, a spark igniting before shooting towards Alphonse. A loud explosion sounded from the Fuher's office and every soldier in the commons looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"Letting off some steam, Mustang?" Armstrong chuckled as he watched smoke billow from the windows of the high building, a grin on his face. "No need to panic, men, everything is under control. Now, let's continue cleaning up!"

**~Russia~**

Edward heaved a heavy sigh as he walked down the alley, his hopes of finding Kirimi vanishing with every second passing.

'There's no way I'll be able to find her in this big place. Kirimi, where in this world are you?'

Wandering around the deserted city, the Alchemist searched every alley, abandoned building, and even the few shops that were still open with no luck. Some of the people he had spoken with did seem to know her when he showed them a picture, but when they began to talk, Edward just had to smile and nod his head. Leaving a leather shop, the teen trudged through the thick snow built up on the sidewalk, his shoulders slightly slumped. A few people were still out wandering, but as the winds picked up, they began to seek shelter from the bitter cold.

Through the howling wind, Edward heard a woman shouting from somewhere nearby. In a flash he was running towards the commotion, his heart pounding painfully against his chest. That voice was hers; he would know it anywhere. Rounding the corner, the Alchemist collided heavily with someone, both flying backwards from the impact.

"O-ouch…sorry, I wasn't watching where I was—." The woman stopped short, her green eyes going wide. Her hat had been knocked off and was resting a few feet away, snow beginning to bury it. Dark locks clung to her slightly tan face, enhancing the wild look in her eyes.

"Ah…Ki…Kirimi, is that…you?" Without thinking, Edward reached out and touched her face, the familiar feeling rushing up his arm in a tingling sensation. The woman seemed startled and jerked back, her breathing become rapid. A flash of confusion crossed her eyes as the young woman slapped his hand away, scooting back through the snow as she did.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." She muttered quietly, her eyes averting his at any cost. She stood and made to grab her hat when an old man grasped her wrist and pulled her back behind him.

"Leave my daughter alone!" The old man snarled as he shook his fist at Ed.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," Edward muttered, his eyes going from him to the woman behind him. "Your daughter just reminded me of someone I'm looking for." The old man suddenly scoffed, crossing his arms over chest as he eyed Edward from head to toe.

"Who exactly are you? You shouldn't be out in this weather, you know."

"My name is Edward, I'm looking for a girl, and her name is Kirimi. I've been searching for her for a long time," Edward felt a pang flash across his heart as he said her name, the yearning to see her growing.

"Kirimi, eh? I have heard of that name before…ah, she was the one who rescued my wife from that crazy driver! She is a very brave woman." The old man muttered something to his daughter who gasped then smiled.

"Yes, she is part of the Red army, a very brave soldier she is."

"Wait, she's in the _military_?" Edward exclaimed, his eyes going wide. Why had she joined the _military_? She'd had several close calls back in Amestris, so why join again? 'What is she thinking…?'

"We must get going, now, before the storm gets any worse. Good luck in finding her, Edward." The girl waved before grabbing her father's arm and bracing their way through the storm, leaving a stumped Edward behind.

The wind began to pick up, forcing Edward backwards a few feet, bringing him to his senses. Wrapping the scarf around his neck tightly, the Alchemist made his way back through the alley towards the base, his hopes of finding Kirimi diminishing. By now the snow was thick enough to cause a whiteout, lowering the visibility to almost zero.

"I won't give up looking for you, Kirimi, I promise…"

**~Unknown~**

"How much further, Envy? I think my wound is reopening…" Kirimi grunted as she trudged through the snow, the heavy winds threatening to knock her over with every gust.

"Not too much further, so quit complaining." Envy growled to her, his old man form replaced with a German soldier. He told her it was to prevent problems later on, but Kirimi had her suspicions about it.

The two trudged on for awhile, the snow covering everything as far as the eye could see. Kirimi's legs were numb from walking through the snow, her energy almost completely drained. Right as she was about to give up and collapse into the snow, Envy stopped and held his arm out in front of him.

"We've reached German lines, don't speak a word of English or Russian, got it? They won't hesitate to shoot you on contact." Envy grabbed the gun from his back and motioned for Kirimi to move in front of him before pressing the mouth of the barrel against her back. "I won't shoot you, don't worry. Unless you piss me off, then I just might let my finger slip," Envy snickered as Kirimi shot him a dirty look before walking, her heart pounding painfully against her chest.

It didn't take long for a checkpoint to become visible. Armed soldiers patrolled in front of the gate with German shepherd's at their sides, their ears scoping for any unfamiliar noise. More troops were mingling around behind the gate, tents set up to house them from the harsh winter. Two sniper towers were set up on either side to extend the line of sight across the area, spot lights attached to the railings of the towers.

One of the soldiers noticed movement and shouted something, instantly having every man alert with guns raised. The dogs began to snarl and pull on their leashes, their handlers struggling to hang onto them. Envy raised his hand and shouted something to them, his gun still pointed into Kirimi's back. After a few tense moments, the guards lowered their guns and opened the gates, a loud screech ringing through the air.

"Remember, keep your mouth shut or get shot." Envy hissed as he shoved her forward past the ferocious dogs and armed guards. Kirimi kept her head low, the hat on her head helping to hide her face. Her heart pounded even harder against her chest as soldiers around her spoke in German, the tone of their voices implicating they hadn't weren't happy to see trespassers. After a few tense minutes, the guards allowed them to pass, one of them leading them into a large concrete building a little ways from the checkpoints. They passed through multiple large, steel doors, the creaks of them opening sending shivers down Kirimi's spine. She kept her head down, her eyes locked onto her now worn-out military boots.

The air suddenly went from frigid to warm, causing Kirimi to look up. Almost instantly she regretted it. A tall man, whom she assumed was a general by all the medals he had on his uniform, was standing in a room with a single light that hung directly above a single chair. The room itself was slightly intimidating, but the fact that there was blood stained into the chair and floors gave the Alchemist a chill up her spine.

"Sit her down, soldier." The man said with a heavy accent, his voice seeming even more threatening in the dark room. Envy shoved Kirimi towards the chair, pushing her down into it by her shoulders. The look in his eyes said he hadn't planned for this to happen, but knowing him, he would find a way to get her out of it. At least, she hoped he would.

"State your name, age, country of origin, and reason you are in Germany." The man barked out, a piece of paper and pencil at the ready. Kirimi glanced nervously at Envy, hoping he would speak on her behalf.

"Sir, she does not speak a word. She appears to be a mute," Envy told the highly-ranked soldier, his hand against his head in a salute. The man studied Envy for a minute before turning his harsh gaze to Kirimi, his lips becoming a thin line. Walking closer to her, he grabbed her face and turned it towards him.

"You can understand what I am saying, yes?" Kirimi nodded, thankful the hat was still covering her eyes. Envy noticed and flicked the hat off, revealing the rest of her face. "I will ask you yes or no questions, you are to answer them by nodding or shaking your head. Understand?" Kirimi nodded.

"Are you a Russian spy?" A shake no. "Have you been told of any information that could jeopardize the German or Russian army?" A vigorous shake no. "Have you been enlisted into any army previously?" Kirimi hesitated at this question. If they found out she had been in the Red army that could put Reznov and the others at risk. But there was a slim chance that they would enlist her if they knew she had previous enlistment. Cautiously, she nodded, carefully watching his expression. The man's eyebrow arched in interest, his eyes boring into her.

"Were you enlisted into the Russian army?" Kirimi shook her head no, trying to keep her expression blank. The man studied her for a minute longer before releasing her face and backing up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What shall I do with her, sir?" The disguised Envy asked, his eyes never leaving Kirimi.

"If she was indeed enlisted, then we need to test that, now don't we? Send her to the training camp with the new recruits." Kirimi was roughly jerked up from the chair by her arm before being dragged out of the room by Envy. Glancing back at the strange man, she felt uneasiness in her stomach as he gave her a chilling grin.

The two made their way down a long, dimly lit hallway, passing soldiers that were patrolling the various doors that lined the hall. Kirimi could faintly hear cries of pain from behind some of the doors, the agonized cries causing her to walk faster.

"Don't panic or else they'll think something is up," Envy hissed into her ear, the barrel of his gun pressed into her back once again. She forced herself to slow down, but she cringed every time someone screamed in agony.

"Envy, there's no way I can pass that test with my injury…" Kirimi whispered once the number of guards had thinned out, her hand subconsciously covering her slightly bleeding wound. Envy suddenly grabbed her arm, opened a random door, and shoved the two of them inside the room. After ensuring the door was locked, the Homunculus turned towards Kirimi with hard eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you had better listen well. You are to stay here and not make a sound. You'll owe me big time for this," Envy stepped forward before changing his form, the bright light causing Kirimi to shield her eyes. Once the light had died down, the Alchemist raised a brow as she stared at herself.

"**You're **going to take the test for me? How do you know they won't find out you're a fake?"

"I don't, but right now that's a risk we'll need to take." Envy said as he stretched his new body, making sure he was limber enough to complete the test. He had copied her look exactly, down to the scuffed up military boots. Tossing aside the hat Kirimi had lost just awhile ago, Envy unlocked the door and peered out into the hall, making sure the coast was clear.

"So you just expect me to stay here and just wait for you to come back? There's a good chance I'll be spotted by someone and then your cover will be blown."

"Will you just shut up? I'm practically saving your life right now, cripple. The least I could get is a thank you." Envy snapped before closing the door again, the sound of footsteps growing louder as soldiers patrolled the hallway.

Kirimi waited until the men were gone before speaking again.

"Thank you, Envy, for saving my life. Not just this time, but for every time before. I know it's not in your nature to do nice things for people, especially me, considering I've tried to kill you in the past multiple times…I never thought we would work on the same side, to be honest." Kirimi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, a habit she picked up from Ed.

"Tch, no need to make it sappy," Envy mumbled as he turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest (Or rather, her chest).

Kirimi just gave a small smile, irritating the Homunculus even more.

"Just shut up and wait here, alright? I'll be back when I win this thing, so _**don't **_blow your cover." Checking the hallway one last time, Envy slipped out of sight, the door clanging eerily behind him.

"Good luck, Envy, you'll need it…"

**-End-**

**So sorry about not updating sooner, it's been a rough few months with work and going out of state every two weeks. I promise to try and update as soon as I can, but I may be getting a second job soon so that really cuts down on writing time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating! I haven't felt the writing urge until now, but I promise to make it up by updating every story! Or at least trying to until I get a full time job, which is surprisingly hard to get. Without further delay, (There's been enough of that already) I present to you: Chapter 6!**

**~Germany~**

"All of you are here for one reason and one reason only: to serve Fuher Hitler. Anyone who fails this course more than once will be shot on contact. Begin the training course!" The training instructor shouted before blowing a whistle, the new recruits scrambling to scale a ten-foot wall, most failing to hang onto the rope and falling to the ground. Envy scoffed before leaping over the downed recruits and grabbing onto the rope, scaling the wall with ease. A few others made it over and began to crawl through mud with barbed wire above their heads.

"Seriously? You call this _training_? This is a piece of cake," Envy grumbled as he quickly crawled past the others, making sure to splatter mud in their faces with his boots. He raced to the next obstacle; swinging across ropes with a deep trench of mud below. He could feel the training instructors' eyes on him the entire time, his cold eyes judging every move he made.

After a few more easy obstacles, Envy strolled across the finish line, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other recruits fail the rest of the course.

"You are the fastest recruit we've ever had, how do you make it look so easy?" A soldier that had been watching from the sidelines asked.

'Because I'm not a pansy like most of you,' Envy thought, already irritated portraying a mute Kirimi.

"She passes with flying colors, send her to the supply barrack to get a uniform and boots." The instructor ordered a soldier, jotting down notes on a clipboard. "I can tell you are going to be an essential part of this military, maybe even an elite soldier if you are lucky enough." With a pat on the back, the man turned his attention to the recruits who were struggling with the course.

A soldier tapped Envy on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. They walked down a hallway to a set of large double-doors at the end of the hallway. The soldier pushed open the door and motioned for him to go in first. Envy forced a small smile before walking into the room and looking around at the supplies, wondering if the room would be a useful resource for an escape plan.

"Private Gunter, get this recruit a uniform, boots, toiletries and a rife, she will also need a badge. Miss, what is your name again? I didn't seem to catch it," The soldier gave a curious look to Envy, waiting for an answer.

Envy motioned with his hands that he, or rather Kirimi, was a mute and couldn't speak. The soldier gaped and nodded in understanding, telling the private to forget the badge. As items were piled into his arms, Envy couldn't help but notice he was being given extra rations everything. Twice as many clothes, socks, toiletries, even extra ammo and even a belt to put the extra ammo in. The soldier noticed the look on his face and chuckled a bit.

"For you, we are giving extra rations since you are a very special part of the military that could help us win this war. Also, since you are a woman and women like to be clean and have clean clothes." After a wink, the soldier sent Envy down the hallway to the mess hall to grab some food before evening training began. Grumbling under his breath about perverts, the disguised Homunculus made his way to the room where Kirimi was hiding, ready to get back to his normal form. After making sure no one was around, he quickly entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Congratulations, you passed the training with no problems," Envy sneered as he reverted back to his form, tossing the clothes towards a startled Kirimi. She looked them over before speaking.

"I'm not surprised you passed, but the problem is, how can I suddenly go out there with major wounds? It'll blow our cover and we'll be shot to death." Kirimi winced as she pulled off the ratty clothes she had used to run from Russia. Envy started to retort when he realized that she was right: Her suddenly showing up injured would cause major trouble around here.

"Get fully dressed in the uniform and act like you're in a lot of pain, but don't say a single word, got it?" The alchemist stared at him like he was crazy, but did as she was told. He may be crazy, but his plans usually worked. After tying her boots, Kirimi waited for Envy's signal to begin the plan.

"Alright, the coast is clear. I need you to pretend you're unconscious, don't move, don't make a sound, and keep your breathing even until I give the signal." After getting situated in Envy's arms, Kirimi did what she was told, letting her body go limp as she was carried from the room into the open. Envy strutted down the hallway in his military disguise, making his way to infirmary. A few soldiers asked what had happened but Envy ignored them, picking up the pace as he raced towards the infirmary. Kicking the door open, he began to tell the first person his phony story, claiming Kirimi was injured before she arrived and the wounds had opened up from the training regimen.

"Place her on the bed, quickly!" A nurse ordered as she rushed to grab medical supplies to stop the bleeding. Kirimi winced as Envy promptly dropped her onto the bed, a small snicker coming from the Homunculus.

"What is going on here? Why is the new recruit lying on the bed with wounds?" The general from earlier stormed in, anger on his face as he studied a bleeding and unconscious Kirimi.

"She must have had wounds before I brought her in, the training course must have reopened the wounds." Envy quickly explained as the nurse began working on removing Kirimi's uniform. The general sneered before turning on his heel and leaving, shouting at the soldiers who were standing outside the doors wondering what was happening.

After things quieted down, Envy took a seat against the far wall and watched as Kirimi was patched up, noticing how the other nurses gave him curious looks.

"She has lost a bit of blood but she should be fine after some rest," The nurse spoke to him softly. "I stitched up her wounds and left some pain pills next to her for when she wakes up." Envy nodded and the nurse went on to help other patients.

A few hours passed before the Alchemist woke up, rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"Where am I? I must've fallen asleep at some point," feeling a dull pain in her shoulder, Kirimi slid her undershirt down to see a neat row of stitches in her skin. "I must admit, you have some good plans, Envy. At least once I'm healed, I can begin training…" She trailed off and became quiet, her mind clouding with the thought of betraying Russia and Reznov.

"You're lucky they actually bought the phony story I told them," Envy snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in his chair. "Question is; how long before they figure out something is up between the two of us. I'm sure they've noticed how we're always together and how I always seem to find you when you're in trouble." Kirimi stayed quiet, mulling over Envy's words.

"It might be a good idea to separate for awhile, just so they don't get suspicious about us. I can get around on my own just fine for now, so you can do whatever you are planning on doing."

"You may not see me for awhile then, I'm going to head back to Russia and check on things with pipsqueak. Try not to die, alright? And remember, you're mute unless you can make some excuse that you can suddenly speak German." Envy stood up to leave when he paused.

"Edward can't know where you are, so…I'm telling him that you wandered into a snow storm and never made it out. It's what's best for both of you now," And with that, Envy walked out of the infirmary, leaving behind a confused and heartbroken Kirimi.

**~Russia~**

The search for Kirimi was called off as another snow storm was preparing to roll in, leaving many in anguish and depression. Edward tried to convince Reznov he was positive he saw her, but the general just gave a sad shake of his head.

"Edward, there is nothing more we can do. We have searched the entire city with no clue to finding Chertenok. We must presume she is…gone…" Reznov's throat closed slightly as his emotions began to emerge. Coughing to cover it up, the general pulled out his bottle of vodka and took a swig before offering it to Edward. Waving a hand, Edward just slumped into the chair, his face distraught.

"I could've sworn I saw her…in the street with an old man…it looked _**exactly**_like her, Reznov…I'm almost positive it was her." The Alchemist dropped his face into his hands, a flurry of emotions swirling around his heart.

"There could have been another woman who looked similar to her," Reznov offered light-heartedly, but he knew the chances of someone looking exactly like Kirimi was slim to none. Before Edward could speak, a soldier knocked on the door, requesting to speak with the general.

"What do you want, soldier?" Reznov asked as the young man entered the room, an envelope in his hands.

"Sir, we have received intelligence that the Germans are planning to attack soon. They are positioning their army to strike the Western border of Russia, taking small towns and villages as they go to reach Moscow. We must move soon to counter their attack and eliminate them." Reznov's chair screeched as he abruptly stood up, startling Edward.

"Order platoons one through three to head out immediately; I want snipers positioned on the roof tops. Tell the men to load up grenade launchers in case the _**swine**_ decide to bring more than just men. Go now!" The soldier quickly saluted before turning and sprinting down the hallway.

Edward stood up as Reznov got on the intercom and barked orders as a blaring alarm began to sound, causing men to scramble to prepare for a battle.

"Edward, you know how to fight, no?" Reznov asked gruffly as he grabbed his own rifle from behind his desk and tossed it to the young Alchemist.

"I—yeah, I know how to fight, but I don't know how to use this…" Edward examined the gun warily but didn't give it back to the general.

"_**Govno**_you have got to be kidding me! I do not have the time to teach you how to use a rifle, find a soldier who will quickly teach you!" Reznov barked out before marching out the door, grabbing soldiers and tossing them towards the armory. Edward hesitated for a moment before tightening his grip on the rifle and running after the riled up general.

The air inside the barracks had changed drastically; soldiers were scrambling to get their weapons and get into position. Even the nurses were in a frantic state, throwing medical supplies to the awaiting medics. Edward pushed his way through the men as he tried to follow Reznov, his heart racing a million miles an hour.

"Edward, you need to put on a uniform and get ammo, now!" Reznov shouted as he yanked the Alchemist into the armory, throwing a uniform, boots, a helmet, and ammunition into his arms.

"Is the uniform really necessary? Wouldn't it make more sense to blend in with civilians?" Edward asked quickly as he struggled to rearrange the items in his arms.

"If this were any other time, I would allow it, but as of right now you are a Russian soldier and you need to _**follow orders**__!" _Reznov bellowed, causing a moment of dead silence as every soldier stopped and looked to see what the commotion was. With a deadly glare, the men quickly snapped back to their orders, not wanting to anger their general. Edward swallowed before quickly stripping his outer layer and replacing it with the snow white uniform. Yanking the helmet over his head, he clicked the ammo belt on and looked at his rifle uncertainly.

"You pull the trigger, simple, no?" The soldier behind the desk chuckled as he moved around to show the new soldier how to use the rifle. Edward practiced how to reload the bullets before thanking the man and leaving in search of the general.

Reznov was barking orders in the military vehicle building, sending truck after truck of men out to the battlefield. Two tanks followed suit just in case heavily armored vehicles were present.

"Edward, you and me are going to be riding in the armored truck that will lead the way to this battle. I want you to sit in next to the gunner in case you need to take over his duties," Edward was about to protest being on the gun but the armored truck had started up and was preparing to roll out of the garage to join the rest of the brigade. Once he was situated on the uncomfortable seat, the vehicle made its way down the hill and into the streets, passerby quickly taking shelter from fear.

"Reznov, you need to know I only kill when it's a life-death situation, this just seems like senseless killing!" Edward shouted over the loud roaring of the engine, gripping his gun tighter as they screeched around a tight corner.

"This **senseless **killing is preventing that fascist Germany from taking over this entire country! I can tell you've been through many wars, so I know you're capable of killing, but you need to understand that Hitler _**needs**_ to be taken down before he kills millions more! He has already captured so many Jewish people and had them taken to work camps. Do you know what they do to them there, Edward?" Before Edward could guess an answer, Reznov continued on, his anger growing as he spit the words out. "He _starves _them, makes them work with little to no food. And the ones he wants to kill just for the thrill? He _**gasses**_ them in large chambers, hundreds at once; all crammed into a _small room _and fills it with a deadly gas that kills them within minutes. CHILDREN ARE KILLED, EDWARD, AND YOU THINK US TRYING TO STOP THEM AND PREVENT THEM FROM KILLING MORE IS SENSELESS KILLING?!" Reznov blew up, his fist smashing out the passenger side window, cold air rushing into the warm vehicle. The air became thick as it all settled over Edward. He became horrified. What kind of sick monster killed _children_? What was the point of killing people like that? Edward felt his stomach churn violently and he opened the window before vomiting violently, his body shaking as visions of children and innocent people were brutally killed. The cold air helped slightly once he was done, but it did nothing to erase the horrific images his mind had created.

"Forgive me for yelling, but you must understand we are doing this for a reason, Edward. Hitler needs to be stopped before millions more are killed because of him. I need you to help us stop him. I need you to become our key to winning this war. I am assuming since you have been with Kirimi, you have learned how to fight?"

Edward bleakly nodded as he felt another wave of nausea crash over him.

"Good, I am going to need you to help with an ambush tactic then. Are you fine with this?"

"I can manage…what do you need me to do?" Edward swallowed the bitter taste in the back of his throat and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I need you to begin the battle by blowing up their vehicles from behind."

**~Germany~**

It had been a few hours since Envy had left and Kirimi was already feeling alone and scared. She was used to being alone but being alone in a foreign country that was on the brink of war was not something she wanted to be a part of. The nurses had learnt to communicate with her by using pen and paper, but even then she couldn't really understand what they were trying to say. Eventually they gave up and motioned for her to get some rest. Rest was the last thing Kirimi wanted to do. Thoughts were racing in her mind and she became uneasy. Betraying one military for another was one thing, but having to leave Reznov and Edward behind was the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

"You have a visitor, soldier. Stand and salute the Fuher." The main general barked before standing back and saluting a man who walked into the room, hands clasped behind his back.

Kirimi scrambled to get up but the mysterious man held up a hand and she relaxed back into the bed, her eyes studying the man with caution. He had a crisp tan uniform on, a black, red and white symbol on both of his arms. A small pistol was strapped to his side, presumably for personal safety. He had a small black mustache in the shape of a square and his hair was parted to one side, making his face seem more menacing. She watched as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to her bed, sitting down regally with his back straight and chest out.

"I understand you do not speak at all." It wasn't a question. "So you will answer me with a nod or shake of the head, understand?" A nod yes signaled the man to continue on. "Good. I was informed of your performance earlier and I decided to see for myself what kind of person you were. I was not expecting a _woman_ to outrun men, let alone beat them all in the training course. Are you some sort of spy for another country?" Kirimi shook her head no, making sure to keep direct eye contact with the man. The longer she stared at him, the more he seemed familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had seen him somewhere. The question is; where?

"Are you willing to undergo intense training to become an elite soldier?" A solid nod yes. Whatever he was planning to do with her didn't seem like it was going to end well. "Are you willing to die for this country? Will you make the ultimate sacrifice to clear out the _Jews_?" Kirimi was taken aback but didn't let it show as she nodded. "Excellent. General, I want you to send her out to join the men making their way to Moscow. Give her the best gun you have here and send her out with the next team. Thank you for your time, Miss, and I hope you prove your skills well out in the battlefield." With that the man stood up and left the room, the general barking orders as he followed him out.

"Fuher Adolf is such a caring man! Checking in on soldiers to ensure their loyalty to the Nazi party! He's such an amazing leader," As the nurses gossiped, Kirimi felt a sharp pain in her head as she fell into darkness.

**~?~**

"_I'm getting really tired of seeing you, Kirimi. Why must you keep showing up?" _Kirimi groaned and opened her eyes, blinding white making her wince.

"Oh great, I'm back here again. Don't you ever have something better to do than to sit in here all day?" The white being just cackled before walking over and sitting next to her.

"_Oh, but I have so much fun watching you struggle to live. Can't I have some form of entertainment?" _The being cackled again before becoming unusually quiet, it's posture tense. Kirimi noticed as she sat up, rubbing her head as it throbbed.

"Why am I here again? I thought I was done with this shit,"

"_Believe me, I didn't want you here either, but you remembered what I showed you last time and now you're here. Any more questions?"_

"What did you show me last time? Did it have something to do with that man that just visited me?" Before the being could answer the memory rushed back into her mind; the dead bodies, the demolished buildings, Reznov…and Hitler. That's where she knew him from; he's the man she kills in the end… but he's also the one that takes her life.

"Hitler…that man is the one who started all of this? That man began a _war_ and killed so many lives? What kind of sick monster—!"

"_How is Amestris any different? Starting wars because a small child was shot in the Ishvalan war by an Amestris soldier. What about all of the soldiers killed by the Homunculi? How is he any different than Fuher Bradley was? He killed for the __**joy**__ of it, for the __**power**__." _The being countered quickly, silencing the Alchemist._ "What Hitler is trying to do is create a better world by getting rid of the scum of the country. The Ishvalan war was the same, the Homunculi war was the same. ALL WARS ARE FOR THE SAME PURPOSE, KIRIMI, WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?" _The being shouted, trying to get it through her thick head.

"Y-you're wrong…that can't be why…then what about Reznov? He's trying to **stop** the Germans from killing innocent people! How do you explain that?" Kirimi shouted back, finding the strength to stand up and tower over the silent being. "If you can't find a reasonable answer, then my time here is done."

The being watched silently as Kirimi made her way to the Gate, the black hands eagerly stretching out towards her. Before she could vanish completely into the darkness, the being spoke quietly.

"_Your future has changed, Kirimi. The vision you saw will happen differently than you had planned. I hope you're ready to pay the ultimate price…"_

**~Germany~**

Kirimi gasped for air as she shot up in her bed, her heart pounding painfully against her chest as she struggled for air. She looked around to see no one had noticed her pass out and gave a quiet sigh of relief. Remembering she had to join the frontline, Kirimi grabbed her uniform, which Envy had left on the table next to her, and slid it on. She had just finished tying her boots when a nurse came up and handed her two pills and a cup of water. Forcing down the pills, the Alchemist grabbed her gear and exited to infirmary and headed towards what she thought was the front door.

"You, girly, you need to head to the armory again and pick up a better weapon." A soldier grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hallway towards a room at the end. Pain shot through her shoulder and she yanked her arm back before placing a hand over the stitches. The soldier noticed and apologized before leading the way again. Once they arrived, another soldier gave her a lightweight machine gun with extra rounds of bullets to go along with it. Another handed her a large hunting knife tucked away neatly in a holder. The knife was strapped to her leg for easy access. A few other items were tucked into a belt around her waist, but she had no use for them in this war. The only thing she needed was her fighting skills and possibly the knife.

"Send her to the loading bay immediately! She will be the distraction that will allow us to sneak into the country without problems." The general snapped and shoved her out the door before turning to yell at the other soldiers. A soldier waiting nearby politely asked her to follow him to the bay, silence falling over them as they walked.

Kirimi was thankful for the silence; it gave her a chance to clear her mind before she was flung into the middle of another battle. She knew she couldn't be as agile as she used to be with the shoulder injury, but she had to put on a show for that murderous bastard. There were sure to be spies watching her every move to make sure she lived up to his expectations.

Once they reached the destination, Kirimi could feel the bitter cold bite at her face and skin, making her shiver. She was loaded into a small jeep without a top, allowing the full force of the snow storm to pierce her skin freely. The driver slammed on the gas without warning, sending the Alchemist tumbling to the floor. She started to protest when remembered she was supposedly mute. Screaming profanities in her mind, she pulled herself back up into the seat, shielding her eyes with her arm to block the cold wind.

"We are going to take you to the front line, drop you off, and then everyone will pull back a ways to let you cause a distraction." The soldier in the passenger seat yelled over the howling wind, his words barely audible.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the driver slid the car to a halt, the back door opening as Kirimi tumbled out into the snow. With a snow covered face, the irate soldier turned to scream at them, and possibly shoot them, but the vehicle had already taken off again, sending snow flying directly into her face.

"You fucking bastards, then next time I see you I'll kill you!" Kirimi screamed into the howling wind before huffing and grabbing her buried gun. "Think you fuckers can treat me like that, I'll use the knife you gave me and cut your balls off…" With a quick brush-off, she started trekking through the knee-deep snow. The wind pushed against her, making it hard to make each step. Her foot slipped from beneath her and she face planted into the deep snow, her uniform becoming soaking wet from the melting snow. With an angry scream she shot up and began kicking the snow violently, cursing the Germans for tricking her into this mess.

Once her rant was done, she took a moment to see where she was. It appeared she had made it to the edge of a town inside Russian territory.

"Thank god! I can leave the fucking German army and get back to Reznov!" With hope in her heart, she began to run through the snow, her legs easily guiding her. It wasn't until she got further into the town did she notice something was wrong. It almost seemed _too_ quiet. She stopped and surveyed the area. Something was completely off and she knew she had stepped into a trap.

A shot rang out from the top of a building and she flung herself backwards to avoid the bullet. She knew it would be a few seconds before they got the next shot lined up so she took the risk and began sprinting through the alleys, using the cover of the tall buildings. A few more shots rang out and a bullet barely missed her head.

"What the fuck is going on here? Who the fuck is shooting at me!?" Turning a corner, she found herself facing three soldiers with their guns raised up. One of them began shouting in German and waved the gun at her to prove he was serious. Realizing what was happening, Kirimi quickly ran back around the corner only to find more soldiers closing in. They were closing in on her fast, giving her no chance to escape. She had two options: Fight and lose, or try to escape with her life. The second option seemed a better idea at the moment.

"Let's hope I can scale this building," She muttered as she backed up a few feet, preparing to wall hop to the top of one of the buildings. With a deep breath she ran towards the closest wall at an angle, leaping a few feet from it to get a good go at it. Once her feet connected with the wall she used her legs to push her body to the opposite wall, and then back to the first wall. She pushed off with one leg at a time to have the best chance of scaling the buildings faster. The men shook from their stupor and began to fire into the air. The bullets clanged off of the wall as they missed their target. Kirimi was a few feet from the top when a bullet grazed her leg, causing her to crash hard into the wall. Her hands scrambled to reach the ledge of the roof before she fell to her death. Miraculously, her hand latched onto the roof and she pushed off the wall to fling her body up and over the edge. It wasn't the most graceful landing, but at least she had escaped with minor injuries.

"This was all a fucking trap…Hitler didn't give a shit about me, he just wanted me out of the picture. Well, if that's the case, he can rot in hell!" Kirimi grimaced as she stood up, the graze on her leg stinging painfully. She surveyed the area and found two snipers on opposite roofs, just waiting to see her pop out of hiding so they could kill their target. Knowing they would get word she had escaped soon, she kept moving across the rooftops, not risking stopping for a moment.

A loud explosion startled her and she skid to a halt, whirling her head around to find the source of the noise. Smoke rose above the buildings just a few blocks away from her location. She heard men shouting orders before another explosion went off, this one closer to her. She took the risk of looking over the edge of the building. The Germans had pushed forward, their armored vehicles leading the way with trucks filled with men behind them. Men were marching behind the trucks, making sure to check every building for Russians. Kirimi felt her heart drop as she heard the scared cries of mothers and children, their cries becoming blood curling screams as gunshots rang through the air.

"You sick fucks…" The Alchemist felt her anger boiling over as she reached into her belt to grab a grenade. But before she could pull the pin and unleash it into the mob of Germans, the lead vehicle exploded in a ball of fire, halting the procession.

"For Mother Russia!" Kirimi knew that voice and her head whipped right to see Reznov standing on top of an armored vehicle, a grenade launcher resting on his shoulder, smoke rising from the mouth. "You dare come into Russia to take us over? You, my friends, have picked the wrong country to fight with! Blow these bastards to hell!" With that, a battle had erupted in the middle of the street, giant fireballs filling the sky as more explosions rocked the town. Not wanting to get caught up in it, Kirimi kept moving across the buildings, her heart racing as she returned to familiar territory.

"Stop right now or I'll shoot!" A male voice ordered Kirimi, causing her to stumble in the snow. Not moving a muscle, she raised the gun to her chest just in case. "Turn around and drop your weapon! Now!" Not wanting to give away her identity, she pulled a piece of black fabric over her mouth and nose. Her hair was already concealed under her helmet. Slowly she turned around to face her foe.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone; I'm just trying to get to—." Kirimi stopped when she recognized the person standing just a few feet away with a gun pointed at her head.

"I am with the German army and I hereby arrest you for crimes against Fuher Hitler!" Viktor. Why the hell was he fighting the frontline? Shouldn't he be off being Hitler's pet? Kirimi felt a scowl crawl onto her face, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"It's your _un_lucky day, Viktor, you just ran into the worst possible person."

It took him a few moments to understand what she was talking about, then suddenly it clicked and he put his gun down.

"Kirimi, so good to see you again. I figured you had drowned that night we had our 'date'. How have you been?"

"Don't you fucking sugar talk me, asshole. I'm going to have my revenge for that night and I'm going to make you regret ever talking to me!" With a push of her legs, the Alchemist flung herself at the traitor, her knife in hand.

"If that's the way you want to play, fine. I'll make sure you die for good this time."

**~END~**

**Oh my god that was an intense chapter! I got really into the war scene lol but I hope you guys like this chapter since I stayed up until 4 AM to write it lol. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story and encourages me to keep writing it! **


End file.
